Меч и Магия
by Reggie Brooks
Summary: Страшное проклятие обрушилось на жителей Сказочной Страны. Сумеет ли Спаситель на этот раз его разрушить?
1. Chapter 1

**Автор**: Реджи Брукс  
**Бета**: Tender Queen  
**Название**: Меч и Магия  
**Фендом**: Однажды в сказке  
**Персонажи/Пейринг**: Эмма/Реджина, Голд/Бель, Малефисент/Август и другие.  
**Описание**: Страшное проклятие обрушилось на жителей Сказочной Страны. Сумеет ли Спаситель на этот раз его разрушить?  
**Рейтинг**: NC - 17  
**Жанр**: фемслэш, экшн, романтика, юмор.  
**Предупреждение**: AU, ООС.

**Глава 1**

- Сегодня день моего рождения. - Грустно улыбнувшись, сказала Эмма высокому брюнету, с которым у нее было "свидание".

Но и этот день, и другие ее свидания ничем не отличались от остальных таких же дней. Вернее сказать, отличались конечно, но заканчивались одинаково: парень отправлялся в полицейский участок, а ее очередной день рождения она уже последние лет пять проводила в одиночестве. Эмма была залоговым поручителем, охотницей за головами. Это была ее работа - ловить плохих парней.

Жизнь вообще не была особо благосклонна к ней. Родители ее бросили на обочине дороги, где ее нашли и отдали в приют. Потом она сменила несколько семей, где росла словно гадкий утенок, непохожая на нормальных детей, словно не от мира сего. В ней от рождения было обостренное чувство справедливости и невероятная способность распознавать ложь. Это раздражало не только детей ее возраста, но и самих приемных родителей. Из-за своего проницательного и бескомпромиссного характера она не задерживалась надолго в таких семьях, создавая больше проблем, чем того от нее ожидали приемные отец и мать. Со своими родными родителями она никогда не виделась, и даже не представляла, где они живут. Единственное, что ей досталось от них, - это детское одеяло с вышивкой "Эмма", в которое она была завернута, когда ее нашли. В приюте ее так и зарегистрировали. Фамилию "Свон" девушка получила от последних приемных родителей. Как и остальные дети-сироты, она в глубине души ждала, что родители когда-нибудь вернутся за ней. Но время шло, никто ее не искал.

А потом ее угораздило влюбиться. И что из этого вышло? Она оказалась в тюрьме за хранение краденого, вдобавок ко всему, на втором месяце беременности. Впервые в жизни поступившись своими принципами ради любви, она сразу же жестоко за это поплатилась. А Нил оставил ее, сбежав в Канаду.

Ее малыш родился в Фениксе, в Аризонской тюрьме. Восемнадцатилетняя девушка, скрепя сердце, отдала его в приют, считая, что дает мальчику шанс на лучшую жизнь.

С этими грустными мыслями Эмма поставила на стол маленький кекс и зажгла на нем свечку.

- Я не хочу больше быть одна. - Девушка на секунду задумалась. - Я хочу быть счастливой. - Уточнила она свое желание, зажмурила глаза и задула свечу.

И в этот самый момент в дверь постучали. Друзей у нее не было, так что она никого не ждала. Наверное, кто-то просто ошибся квартирой. Открыв дверь, девушка в изумлении замерла. На ее пороге, одетый в черную кожаную куртку, с огромной сумкой наперевес и маленьким букетиком полевых цветов, стоял Шрэк, широко улыбаясь.

- С днем рождения, подруга! - Торжественно пропел огр, снимая маску и заключая Эмму в крепкие объятия.

Мягкая щетина приятно щекотала щеку. Девушка уловила чуть заметный шлейф мужского парфюма. Немного отстранившись, Эмма заглянула в ласковые голубые глаза - в них могла бы утонуть любая девушка.

- Август! - Обрадовалась она. - Ты приехал. Но как ты меня нашел? Где ты пропадал последние семь лет? - Забросала Эмма его вопросами.

- Эй, полегче, подруга, найти тебя было не так уж и просто. Ты же не просидела ни на одном месте больше двух лет. Все время куда-то переезжала. - Сетовал Август, проходя в квартиру. - Я путешествовал. О, я успел к праздничному столу? - Спросил он, заметив одиноко стоящий кекс со свечкой.

- Я не ждала сегодня гостей. - Немного смутившись, призналась Эмма.

- Август, что с твоей ногой? - Спросила девушка, заметив, что мужчина хромает.

Она уже принесла вазу с фруктами в гостиную. Праздничный ужин Эмма не готовила, так что только этим она могла угостить своего гостя.

- Сейчас расскажу, только сначала налью нам вина. - Улыбнулся он и достал из сумки глиняную бутылку. - Я привез его из Франции, специально для тебя.

Август открыл бутылку и пошел на кухню. Наполнив бокалы, он достал из кармана пузырек с прозрачной розовой жидкостью и вылил ее в один из них, после чего вернулся в гостиную.

- Тост за именинницу! - Торжественно произнес он. - За тебя Эмма. Ты мой самый лучший друг, - он протянул бокал девушке и улыбнулся. - Пей до дна!

Август и Эмма были знакомы с детства. Это он нашел ее в лесу и вынес к дороге рядом с кафе, где их увидели люди и отвезли в приют. Хотя детей периодически кто-то усыновлял, они умудрялись поддерживать связь.

Август был старше Эммы на семь лет. Как только он стал подрабатывать то тут, то там, подкопил денег и уехал на пару лет. К тому времени, когда юноша вернулся, Эмма выросла и уехала в другой город. И вскоре оказалась за решеткой Аризонской тюрьмы в Фениксе, по вине своего бойфренда. Там ее Август и нашел. Нилу Кэссиди он посоветовал больше не появляться в жизни Эммы, а сам основательно взялся за воспитание девушки, помог найти ей работу и недорогую квартиру.

Три года спустя, когда все наладилось, Август опять уехал. Ему надо было хорошенько подготовиться. Время летело быстро и ЭТОТ день приближался с фатальной неизбежностью. Он помнил, как все случилось в прошлый раз. "В честной борьбе побеждает жулик" - этот урок он усвоил хорошо. Но в этот раз все должно быть по-другому. Ставки слишком высоки.

- Август. Август! - Вырвала его из размышлений Эмма. - Ты где летаешь?

- Я задумался. У тебя есть планы на вечер?

Эмма отрицательно покачала головой.

- Замечательно, потому что я хочу устроить тебе настоящий день рождения с сюрпризами и подарками. Тем более, что у меня уже все запланировано. - Он загадочно улыбнулся.

Эмма благодарно улыбнулась в ответ, понимая, как же сильно она соскучилась по своему старинному другу.

- Так что случилось с твоей ногой? - Сменила она тему.

Мужчина молча развернулся на стуле и закатал штанину, при этом пристально глядя девушке в глаза.

- Вот, что ты видишь?

- Нога как нога. Ничего особенного. - Ответила она. - Так почему ты хромаешь?

"О, нет. Неужели не подействовало?" - С досадой подумал Август.

- Во том же. Когда-то ушибся, а нога все хуже и хуже. Хотя выглядит хорошо. Врачи разводят руками. Я уже пол мира объездил. - Пожаловался мужчина, с сожалением вспоминая, что кое-куда ему дорога закрыта...

"Так, спокойно, приятель, главное ее не спугнуть." Он знал о ее способности распознавать ложь, поэтому старался говорить правду, хоть и завуалированную.

- Сестренка, я привез тебе подарок. - Август наконец-то раскрыл сумку и достал завернутый в красочную подарочную упаковку подарок.

В глазах девушки зажглись озорные огоньки. С нетерпением маленького ребенка она принялась разрывать обертку. "Сегодня поистине волшебный вечер." - Думала она.

Когда последние клочки бумаги были сорваны, взору Эммы предстала большая красивая книга в кожаном переплете. На обложке золотыми буквами было написано название "Однажды в Сказке". Девушка раскрыла книгу. На глянцевых страницах были изображены иллюстрации невероятных историй, описанных в ней. Мыслями Эмма ненадолго вернулась в прошлое. В детстве она очень любила, когда Август, которого она воспринимала как старшего брата, рассказывал ей сказки. Это было единственной радостью, скрашивавшей ее детство.

- Спасибо. - Тихо сказала Эмма, глаза которой стали увлажняться.

- Э-хей, не плачь, принцесса. - Август обнял ее и взъерошил золотистые волосы. - Давай, я тебе кое-что покажу.

Он взял книгу и стал листать.

- Помнишь, как Прекрасный Принц нашел Белоснежку, после того, как она съела отравленное яблоко? - Спросил он, продолжая свой поиск.

- Да, он нашел ее с помощью зачарованного Румпельштильцхеным кольца, которое указало ему дорогу к его Истинной Любви. - Ответила Эмма. Она хорошо знала эту сказку. Ведь она была ее любимой в детстве.

- Эмма. - Август усадил девушку рядом с собой на диван и, что-то достав из кармана, протянул руку девушке. В его ладони лежало красивое кольцо, выполненное из белого золота с зеленовато-желтым камнем.

- Когда я тебя нашел, у тебя на шее было это кольцо. Думаю, оно принадлежало твоим родителям. Я забрал его, чтобы не потерялось или кто-нибудь не украл. - Сказал Август. - Теперь я возвращаю его тебе. - С этими словами он протянул девушке кольцо.

-Но... Я не понимаю, Август. - Растерялась Эмма. - Зачем они дали мне кольцо, если собирались бросить? - Слова не вязались между собой, в глазах вновь появились слезы.

Мужчина налил ей стакан воды.

- На, выпей.

Подождав, пока Эмма успокоится, он продолжил.

- А теперь посмотри вот сюда. - Он ткнул пальцем в книгу. Блондинка посмотрела на картинку: Прекрасный Принц мчался на своем коне по Зачарованному Лесу, а на его пальце светилось кольцо.

- И что? Давай выкладывай уже. - Девушка все еще не понимала к чему он клонит.

- Ты посмотри внимательно на кольцо. - Терпеливо попросил Август.

Эмма взяла книгу и положила к себе на колени. Она посмотрела на картинку, затем медленно перевела взгляд на кольцо, которое держала в руке. Положив кольцо рядом с его изображением-двойником, она выдохнула:

- Невероятное сходство! - И подняла глаза на очень довольного Августа.

- И что ты думаешь по этому поводу, сестренка?

- Ну, - Эмма почесала затылок, - чистое совпадение, либо картинку взяли за образец и изготовили кольцо, сходство налицо.

"Твоя твердолобость налицо." - Подумал Август.

- Либо, - продолжила она, перелистнув книгу в начало, - ты сам ее написал. - Эмма ткнула пальцем в фамилию автора: "Август Уэйн Бут."

Мужчина мысленно стукнул себя по лбу за свою оплошность! "Ну как до нее достучаться? Когда же подействует это треклятое зелье? Я заплатил за него целое состояние! На этот раз у нас нет столько времени, пока она все сама поймет! И уже будет ничего не исправить... Так, осторожно, чтобы она не подумала, что я свихнулся. Не хочешь ты мне упрощать задачу. Ох, Эмма, будет жестко. Пристегните ремни..."

Август глубоко втянул воздух носом, не зная, что сказать. Конечно же, он спланировал весь вечер, но все пока шло не так гладко, как хотелось бы.

- Я просто хотел связать его с твоей любимой сказкой, чтобы ты хоть иногда позволила себе вынырнуть из своей безрадостной жизни и попасть в нее.

- Если бы только это было возможно. - Грустно улыбнулась девушка.

- Ладно, хватит грустить. - Август взял кольцо и одел ей на палец.

Эмма подняла правую руку: оно оказалось ее размера и красиво смотрелось. Ниточка к ее родителям. Эта тема была болезненной до сих пор. Девушка погладила камень пальцем и закрыла глаза, словно нащупывая эту невидимую связь, которая, словно нить Ариадны, могла привести ее к родителям.

- Оденься по-удобнее. - Сказал мужчина, окинув быстрым взглядом ее красное вечернее платье. - У меня для тебя запланирован вечер.

- Август, ты чудо. - Эмма обняла его и пошла переодеваться.

"Хорошо хоть поесть успели", - подумал он, закидывая книгу обратно в сумку.

Уже через пару минут девушка вышла из комнаты в синих обтягивающих джинсах и светлой кофточке.

- Я готова. - Сказала она, надев сапоги и взяв красную кожаную куртку.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

Желтый жук неспеша колесил по городу. Эмма была за рулем, Август указывал дорогу. Он не хотел говорить, куда они едут, чтобы не испортить сюрприз.

Настроение было хорошее, девушка любовалась вечерним Бостоном. Этот поистине красивый город с высокими башнями, изящными мостами, зелеными парками и множеством достопримечательностей был особенно прекрасен в лучах заходящего солнца.

Вскоре они оказались в Салеме, пригороде Бостона, расположенного в Северных кварталах. Салем, известный в прошлом как центр охоты на ведьм, в настоящее время считался столицей черной магии, колдовства и оккультизма. Украшениями этого города служили черепа, пауки, летучие мыши, черные коты, остроконечные шляпы. Словом, весь ассортимент ведьминской символики.

- Припаркуйся здесь, - мужчина указал на обочину.

Они вышли из машины и направились к высокому готическому зданию, построенному из красного камня.

- Салемский Музей Ведьм. - Прочитала вывеску девушка. - Что мы здесь забыли? - Эмма вопросительно подняла бровь.

- Мы договаривались: никаких вопросов. - Напомнил Август.

Если и сейчас не сработает, он просто выставит себя идиотом и пиши пропало. Но отступать было уже некуда. Мужчина галантно согнул руку в локте. Блондинка взяла его под руку и они пошли к высоким массивным дверям.

"Работает до 17:00", - гласила табличка режима работы. Часы показывали 20:25.

- Закрыто, пойдем. - Сказала Эмма, разворачиваясь.

Но Август удержал ее.

- У нас частная экскурсия, я договорился.

- Как?

- Денег дал.

Эмма прищурила глаза, она всегда могла распознать ложь. А ее друг сейчас врал и не краснел. Август уже позвонил в дверной звонок и вскоре послышались шаги. Дверь открыла женщина, на вид ей было 35-36 лет. На ней было длинное синее платье с широкими рукавами и глубоким декольте, грудь украшала подвеска в форме пентакля. Светлые кудрявые волосы были собраны в высокую прическу, голову украшала серебряная диадема с полумесяцем и направленными вверх рогами. На руках из рукавов выглядывали широкие и узкие браслеты с какими-то символами, на пальцах - такие же серебряные кольца. Гротескный образ завершали вызывающий макияж и очки круглой формы а-ля Джон Леннон с толстыми линзами, которые зрительно увеличивали размер глаз.

Может ее внешний вид и гармонировал с атмосферой странного города, но эти очки с эффектом огромных глаз были совершенно не к месту и вносили в ее образ нотки нелепости.

- Здравствуй, красавчик. - Промурлыкала дамочка, ослепительно улыбаясь Августу.

О том, что именно предложил ей мужчина в обмен на экскурсию, Эмма даже думать не хотела. Но точно не деньги.

- Салли де Равен - Эмма Свон, будьте знакомы. - Представил их друг другу Август.

Эмма, подбирая с пола челюсть, вежливо протянула руку этой белокурой бестии. По-другому и не скажешь.

- Очень приятно.

Салли взяла под руку освободившегося красавчика и начала экскурсию.

Кроме самих ведьм, здесь еще обитала и другая нечисть: гномы, огры, тролли, лепреконы, вампиры, а также разнообразная атрибутика колдовства. На стеллажах из черного дерева стояли книги по истории ведьм и магии, чуть дальше открывались различные сцены из жизни ведьм. Большинство экспонатов были сделаны из гипса. Раскрашены они были таким образом, что выглядели почти как живые. Были также представлены зелья, волшебные шары-ловушки для злых духов, ритуальные ножи, посохи, магические сферы.

- А это и есть тот самый меч, про который ты спрашивал, сладенький. - Салли указала свободной рукой на середину очередной комнаты, другой рукой она по-прежнему удерживала локоть Августа. - По легенде он способен отражать любую магию.

- А можно его подержать, милая?

- Вообще, это не разрешается, но тебе можно.

Салли открыла витрину и достала ножны с мечом. Август взял оружие и повернулся к скучающей Эмме.

- А ну-ка, посмотрим. - Он шагнул к девушке и пристегнул ножны.

- Ты что творишь? - Запротестовала она.

- Твоя сказка не начнется, пока ты не прикоснешься к ней сама. Давай, Эмма, вытащи меч.

"И убей рогатую бестию в синем платье!" - Дофантазировала девушка, вовлекаясь в этот маскарад. Салли де Равен сама была похожа на ведьму из сказок Августа, которая ловит и есть маленьких деток на ужин. А с мечом, висевшим на поясе, Эмма себя чувствовала готовой на любой подвиг.

Как только она опустила руку на эфес, кольцо на миг сверкнуло.

"Наверно камень отразил свет." - Эмма моргнула, прогоняя расшалившееся воображение. Лезвие тихонько зазвенело, когда девушка вытащила меч. Она немного повертела его в руках, затем махнула в воздухе, случайно задев при этом рядом стоящий древний деревянный гроб.

- Ой, - она виновато поморщилась, когда тот развалился, как трухлявый пень.

Салли мигом подскочила, падая на колени и почти у самого пола подхватывая чье-то древнее высохшее тело в рваных лохмотьях. В следующий миг она повернула голову и кинула убийственный взгляд на Эмму, никак не ожидая, что в этот же момент трупик, оказавшийся в объятьях де Равен, глубоко вонзится острыми зубами в ее шею. Салли завизжала от пронзительной боли и дикого ужаса. Август тут же подлетел к ней, быстрым взглядом осматривая куда именно впились зубы. Эмма в изумлении наблюдала за ними, все еще не веря, что одно ее неловкое движение смогло создать столько проблем.

- Боюсь повредить артерию. - Сказал мужчина, смотря на струйки крови, сочащиеся из раны. - Кто был в гробу?

- Какой-то древний вампир. - Всхлипывая, ответила Салли. - Я думала, он ненастоящий. Сними его с меня! - Снова завизжала она.

- Август, надо срочно отвезти ее в больницу вместе с этим... Дракулой. - Эмма наконец-то пришла в себя и начала трезво мыслить. - Экскурсия закончена.

Они помогли Салли подняться с колен. Но не успела Эмма отстегнуть ножны, как с полки слетел разноцветный стеклянный шар и разбился прямо у ее ног, освободив облачко фиолетового дыма, которое с удивительной скоростью разрасталось, заполоняя собой всю комнату.

Откуда-то слева послышался противный скрежет, как будто кто-то завел механизм, которым давно не пользовались. Когда дым немного рассеялся, Эмма увидела, как гипсовая голова одной из ведьм в черной остроконечной шляпе медленно повернулась в ее сторону, глядя на девушку своими черными немигающими глазами. От этого взгляда по спине Свон пробежал холодок, быстро перерастая в леденящий, парализующий тело ужас. Ведьма некоторое время изучала девушку, заглядывая, казалось, прямо в душу. Затем рука, в которой она держала жезл, поднялась на несколько сантиметров. Секунду спустя ведьма с грохотом опустила ее вниз, ударяя им об пол, поднимая пыль в воздух. Заскрипели, закряхтели и задвигались гипсовые экспонаты в каждой нише, просыпаясь от вечного сна.

Сердце девушки от страха ушло в пятки. Она тут же вскочила, выхватывая единственное оружие, которое у нее было - висевший на ее бедре музейный меч. Кольцо на пальце ожило и стало светиться мягким светом, как и лезвие меча, на котором плавно начали проступать буквы, образуя слово "Спаситель". Ведьма криво улыбнулась и костлявым пальцем указала на Эмму. Губы зашевелились в беззвучном шепоте: "Убить!"

Август, до этого прикрывавший застывшую в обнимку с мумией Салли, схватил ее за руку и с криком: "Бежим!" потянул к выходу.

Но путь им преградили тролли, огры и лепреконы из соседнего зала, сзади вылезали ведьмы из своих импровизированных ниш, окружая и загоняя пленников в ловушку. Эмма размахивала мечом направо и налево, отпугивая ожившую нечисть. Август отбивался тем, что под руку попадалось, защищая Салли. Сама же де Равен отпугивала нечисть одним своим видом: истошно вопя женщина вцепилась в вампира словно в спасительную соломинку.

Эмма раньше никого не убивала, так, попортила на своем коротком веку пару физиономий, но чтобы убить... Хотя тут особого выбора не было: либо ты, либо тебя. Вопрос в том, можно ли убить то, что никогда не было живым? Эти куклы словно управлялись чьей-то зловещей волей, подбираясь, наступая и нападая на трех людей посреди зала.

Неожиданно, резкая ударная волна разметала всех по периметру комнаты. Эмма приземлилась верхом на волосатого огра. Посадка Августа не была такой мягкой - он влетел в стену, где висели орудия пыток. Салли с Дракулой валялись на полу, все также обнимаясь. Окна были выбиты.

Кругом царили хаос и разруха. Солдаты армии тьмы застыли в неестественных позах.

- Что это было? - Спросила Эмма, сползая с огра.

- Я что-то в них кинул. - Ответил мужчина, охая и потирая ушибленные места.

- Это была ведьминская бутыль для защиты от злых духов. - Прохрипела Салли, в отчаянных попытках встать с пола.

Август и Эмма помогли ей подняться.

- Враги повержены или просто прилегли отдохнуть? - Поинтересовался мужчина.

- Давайте выбираться отсюда, пока они не очнулись, или кто-то хочет остаться и проверить? - Спросила Эмма, с укором посмотрев на друга.

Аккуратно перешагивая через препятствия, они выбрались на улицу. Не задерживаясь ни на минуту, чтобы насладиться тихой вечерней прохладой, троица добралась до машины. Осторожно разместив Салли на переднем сидении, Эмма аккуратно просунула ремень безопасности между ней и вампиром. Дракула был усажен на коленях женщины таким образом, чтобы как можно меньше травмировать шею. Август сел на заднее сидение, удобнее устраивая болезненно ноющую ногу.

Сердце Эммы колотилось в бешеном ритме, руки вспотели, дыхание сбилось. Она в жизни так не была напугана. Конечно, ей и раньше приходилось бывать в переделках и ее жизнь нельзя было назвать монотонной и скучной. Но все это было связано с человеческой подлостью и предательством. А где-то в самой глубине души она мечтала о совсем других приключениях: о героических подвигах, о которых слагают легенды и поют в балладах - спасти принцессу из высокой башни, победить дракона...

С возрастом, суровая реальность жизни отучила ее от подобного рода детских фантазий. Но где-то глубоко внутри, куда Эмма уже давно сама перестала заглядывать, все еще жила маленькая девочка, верящая в чудесные сказки.  
Но одно дело мечтать о приключениях, совсем другое - пережить их на собственной шкуре. В голове не укладывалось, как такое вообще возможно?

Весь этот кошмар, казалось, остался внутри музея, но желания выяснять это наверняка не было.

Девушка села за руль и завела жука. Из динамиков машины заиграла совершенно не к месту веселая музыка. Ее машине было уже лет за десять точно, поэтому она кое-где барахлила и радио часто включалось само по себе. Эмма спешно нажала на кнопку "Off", но музыка продолжала играть, даже когда девушка стукнула по нему ладонью.

- Поехали, поехали, поехали! - Закричал Август, жмурясь от боли в ноге и оборачиваясь на заднее стекло машины, чтобы посмотреть не гонятся ли за ними ожившие экспонаты музея.

Машина взвизгнула и сорвалась с места, Эмма вдавливала педаль газа в пол до предела. Главное - уехать подальше от этого места. Она сбавила скорость, повернув в сторону больницы на Фрут Стрит.

Внезапно из-за угла вынырнул черный мотоцикл и подрезал машину. Эмма вывернула руль, чудом избежав столкновения. Однако вскоре, словно из ниоткуда, стали появляться другие байкеры, вылетая на всей скорости прямо на "жука". Эмма уворачивалась как могла: она неслась по тротуарам, газонам, встречной полосе. Так они выехали из города и летели по скоростной трассе с черными байкерами на хвосте, уносясь в ночь.

Август тревожно оборачивался назад.

- Эмма, что там сзади?

- Эти байкеры нас вот-вот достанут. Да что вообще происходит? Почему они вообще за нами гонятся? - Не выдержала она. - Что за идиотские развлечения у этих парней? Маньяки дорожные!

Август прикрыл рукой глаза. Мозг Эммы все еще не пропускал реальность и искажал все в знакомые ей образы. "Так мы долго не протянем." - Подумал мужчина.

Они проехали несколько сотен километров и были уже на территории другого штата. Вдруг раздался звук бьющегося стекла: сквозь заднее окно в неумолимо голосящий радиоприемник влетело копье, разбрасывая сноп электрических искр и торжественно объявляя о внеплановом завершении трансляции. Их "жук" стал похож на маленький желтый танк, с повернутой назад пушкой-копьем.

Адреналин огромными порциями поступал в мозг. Эмма уже перестала удивляться происходящему: сейчас в голове пульсировала только одна мысль - выжить. Она кинула взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. Яркий луч прожектора осветил машину и преследующих ее ВСАДНИКОВ! Они скакали на черных лошадях, были в черных доспехах, на шлемах развивались черные перья. Байкеров больше не было. Освещавший эту безумную гонку луч принадлежал полицейскому вертолету, который велел водителю желтого "жука" остановиться.

Эмма кинула взгляд на свою пассажирку. Растрепанная голова безвольно лежала на костлявом плече экспоната-вампира, руки были опущены, она истекала кровью. Девушка нащупала запястье, пульс не прощупывался. Хотя сложно было что-либо сказать наверняка при таких обстоятельствах.

- Пусть это будет дурной сон! -Взмолилась Эмма. - Откуда взялись эти черные рыцари?

Девушка уже думала, что сходит с ума. Неужели полицейские не видят, что за ними гонятся, что это их спасать надо! Неужели все это ей только кажется? У нее галлюцинации? Может Август ей что-то подсыпал? Мужчина с самого начала вел себя странно...

Блондинка уж было решилась сбросить скорость и прижаться к обочине, как в нее снова полетели осколки стекла: один из рыцарей, догнав жука, выбил мечом окно со стороны водителя. Свон закричала. Август с трудом вырвал копье из раскореженного радиоприемника и теперь тыкал им в рыцаря через опущенное окно боковой двери, защищая Эмму. Звук полицейской сирены вывел девушку из оцепенения. К гонке за ними присоединились и полицейские машины.

- Полиция штата Мэн. Водитель желтого фольксваген жук, остановитесь!

- Эмма, ради всего святого, гони! - Орал Август, перекрикивая вой сирен и топот копыт.

Он насчитал полторы дюжины всадников и восемь полицейских машин, не считая вертолета. Сбивая черных рыцарей копьем с лошадей через боковые двери, он ненамного уменьшил количество преследователей, но численный перевес был не на их стороне. Они просто должны были забрать меч из того музея, а потом Август как-нибудь привез бы Эмму в Сторибрук, если город еще существовал, конечно. Мужчина сам неоднократно приезжал в этот район, но не находил и намека на зачарованный город, словно его никогда и не было.

"А вдруг Реджина изменила проклятие: повернула время вспять и все на этот раз остались в Сказочной Стране?" - С ужасом подумал Август.

Тогда куда же подевался Генри? Август везде его искал, мальчика и след простыл. И еще эти всадники. Они будто охраняли меч Чарминга. Да! Никак иначе объяснить это было нельзя. А значит, лазейка есть. Единственная надежда была на Эмму. Может Спасителю город откроется, если он все еще есть. Иначе Август не представлял себе, что делать дальше. Если, конечно, они останутся живы!


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

Эмма давила на педаль газа что есть мочи. Ветер развевал ей волосы, хлестая по лицу. Руки и вся левая сторона лица и шеи кровоточили в мелких порезах от разбитого стекла. Оглушающий вой полицейских сирен пробивался сквозь цокот копыт. Свон гнала машину на предельной скорости. Справа и слева лязгали мечи. Август что-то кричал, но Эмма не разбирала слов. Сердце выстукивало бешеный ритм, отдаваясь в ушах.

Блондинка резко повернула руль влево на всадника, который колотил мечом по капоту, в надежде повредить эту странную железную карету без лошадей. В поле ее зрения мелькнуло родительское кольцо, камень опять светился ровным мягким светом. Нереальность происходящего сбивала с толку. Будто смотришь 3D-кино. Только ее приключение больше походило на фильм ужасов под названием: "Трое в машине, не считая Дракулы".

Эмма посмотрела на панель, бензин вот-вот закончится. Замечательно! Когда их догонят - было вопросом времени. Их жизни заберут всадники, а тела - копы. Девушка понимала, что спасти их может только чудо.

Свечение кольца становилось интенсивнее. Камень, ярко сверкнув, погас. Вместе со свечением затих и шум погони. На дороге не осталось никого, кроме стремительно летящего желтого жука.

Эмма давно уже перестала понимать, что происходит. Ситуация не поддавалась никакому логическому объяснению. Если только она спит и этот кошмар ей снится, Август подмешал в вино наркотики и у нее очень реалистичные галлюцинации, либо она трагически погибла в том жутком музее и была на пути в загробный мир. Других вариантов у Свон пока не было.

Их больше никто не преследовал. Эмма сбавила скорость.

Теперь их окружали только высокие, выделявшиеся на фоне ясного ночного неба, темные силуэты деревьев. Была уже почти полночь. Дорогу освещала яркая луна, в безоблачном небе мерцали звезды. Спустя несколько минут деревья стали редеть и сменились кустарником и вскоре путники уже въехали в какой-то город. Машина, закряхтев, проехала еще пару метров и заглохла прямо посреди главной площади.

Эмма посмотрела на городские часы. "Восемь? Когда их последний раз... " - Девушка не успела оформить мысль, так как рядом остановилась полицейская машина. Их догнали!...

* * *

Закрыв участок в конце рабочего дня, шериф Грэм направился к служебной машине. Ему еще предстояло патрулировать город, ведь ночные дежурства никто не отменял, а на тот бюджет, который ему выделила мэр Миллс, ни о каком помощнике и помыслить было нельзя. Так что, забросив пакет с пончиками и фляжку с водой внутрь салона, он завел двигатель. День прошел как обычно: съездил на два вызова, снял с дерева кошку, запер, в который раз, в камере пьяного Лероя, чтобы тот проспался. После ночного дежурства шерифа ждал законный выходной.

Машина неспеша ехала по улицам Сторибрука. Теплый ветер теребил русые волосы мужчины. По местному радио крутились рок баллады. Грэм мычал в такт песне, пережевывая пончик, как вдруг увидел выехавший на главную площадь изрядно побитый желтый "жук": стекла выбиты, корпус помят. За рулем сидела девушка. Глаза ее были широко распахнуты, на лице отразилось выражение ужаса, когда она увидела шерифа. Подъехав к "жуку", мужчина остановил машину, вытер руки и вышел.

- Шериф Грэм, могу я... - Он наклонился к водителю. - О, Матерь Божья! - Шериф отскочил от машины как ужаленный и нацелил на них пистолет.

- Меня сейчас вырвет. - Раздался слабый голос.

"Салли жива!" - Просочилась мысль в сознание Эммы. Она со вздохом облегчения развернулась к женщине. Лицо Салли было бледно-зеленого цвета и выглядела она ничуть не лучше Дракулы: под левым глазом расплылся обширный синяк, по щекам растеклась черная тушь, на губах, щеке и подбородке отпечатались засохшие следы собственной крови.

- Я кажется уснула. Мы уже приехали? - Спросила Салли. Тут ее мутный взгляд остановился на дуле пистолета. - Аааааааа! - Завизжала женщина.

- Аааааааа! - Заорал Грэм.

- Аааааааа! - Присоединились к ним Эмма и Август.

Спустя несколько секунд ор прекратился также внезапно как и начался, только встревоженный крик перепуганных птиц разрывал ночную тишину.

- Кто вы, черт возьми, такие? - Все еще держа их на мушке, задал вопрос Грэм.

- Спокойно, шериф. Уберите оружие. - Август высунулся из окна. - В машине женщина. Ей срочно нужна медицинская помощь. Она потеряла много крови.

- Я отвезу вас в больницу, пересаживайтесь в мою машину. - Сказал шериф, обходя "жука". - Господи Иисусе! - Он чуть было не перекрестился, поближе рассмотрев Салли.

Эмма, тем временем, освободила женщину от ремня безопасности. Грэм, бережно поддерживая, повел де Равен к полицейской машине, с подозрением посматривая на меч Эммы, который до сих пор висел у той на бедре.

"Вот вляпались!" - Думала девушка, следуя за ними.

Август достал свою сумку из багажника и поспешил к Эмме. Девушка, отцепив ножны с мечом, в сердцах вручила их брюнету, словно он виноват во всех их злоключениях. Зачем Августу понадобилось тащить ее в музей ведьм? Ему придется все объяснить.

- Я позвонил в больницу, нас там ждут. - Убирая телефон в карман, сказал шериф. - Садитесь скорей, поехали.

Эмма и Август уселись на заднее сидение. Брюнет спрятал меч в спортивную сумку, где лежала его одежда, книга сказок и другие личные вещи.

Дорога не заняла много времени и уже через несколько минут они подъехали к больнице, где их встречала бригада скорой помощи. Салли с Дракулой положили на каталку и быстро увезли в операционную. Эмме и Августу обработали боевые раны и теперь они ждали в коридоре окончания операции.

- Здесь недалеко есть гостиница. - Сказал шериф, в задумчивости почесывая короткую волнистую бородку. - Ваш "жук" я отбуксирую пока в участок, мастерская откроется только утром.

- Спасибо, шериф Грэм. - Поблагодарил его Август. Он принес Эмме воды из кулера и сам сел рядом.

- Мисс, с вами все в порядке? - Спросил Грэм у бледной как полотно девушки. Похоже, она пребывала в шоке: Эмма смотрела невидящим взглядом куда-то сквозь шерифа, на лице отражался все тот же ужас.

- Все хорошо, теперь вы в безопасности. - Заботливо произнес Грэм, легонько сжав ее руку.

Девушка наконец посмотрела на него. Лицо шерифа излучало уверенность, а глаза обещали защиту. Больше не надо было убегать, этот кошмар закончился. Грэм неосознанно гладил большим пальцем ладонь блондинки, утопая в прекрасных серых глазах, заставляющих сердце шерифа биться быстрее.

Двери операционной открылись, возвращая Грэма к реальности. В коридор вышел взмыленный доктор в перепачканном кровью халате.

- Здравствуйте, я доктор Вэйл. - Представился он незнакомцам.

Все трое встали и подошли к нему.

- Мисс де Равен потеряла очень много крови и останется пока в реанимации. Состояние крайне тяжелое. Ее можно будет навестить через пару дней. - Устало сказал доктор.

- Я хотел бы пока оставить этот... экземпляр, который я снял, в больнице. - Обратился он к Грэму. - Он весьма необычен и требует внимательного исследования, прежде, чем отправится к вещдокам.

- Хорошо, оставляй. - Согласился шериф. - А что с ним не так?

- Судя по всему, он очень древний. Его клыки длиной в полтора сантиметра. Во время извлечения их из шеи мисс де Равен, я обнаружил внутри верхних зубов каналы, напоминающие ядовитый зуб змеи.

- Салли говорила, что он ненастоящий. - Встрял в разговор Август.

- Еще какой настоящий. - Повернулся к нему Вэйл. - Если в ее кровь попало какое-нибудь вещество из зубов этого существа, я должен это выяснить.

- Окей, выясняй. И напиши подробный отчет от том, что узнаешь. - Сказал Грэм. - Держи меня в курсе и постарайся, чтобы никто лишнего не узнал, ни к чему разводить панику.

- Я отвезу вас в гостиницу. - Обратился он к Эмме и Августу. - А завтра жду вас в участке для дачи показаний. - С этими словами он направился в сторону выхода.

* * *

Грэм отвез их в гостиницу бабушки Лукас, помог оформиться и еще раз напомнил, чтобы зашли в участок, после того, как хорошо отдохнут. Документы горе-путешественников шериф забрал с собой. Чувства чувствами, а свою работу он должен был выполнять. Грэм намеревался отбуксировать "жука" и утром прогнать эти документы по базе. Пожелав путникам спокойного сна, он ушел.

- Добро пожаловать в Сторибрук, мои милые. - Улыбнулась им хозяйка гостиницы, провожая их к комнатам на втором этаже. - У нас так редко бывают гости. - Сказала она, остановившись у одной из дверей. - Только комнату на ночь парочки снимают. - Проворчала старушка себе под нос.

И где только носит ее внучку? В последнее время она совсем от рук отбилась и стала просто невыносима. И надо же было, что именно сегодня ее не оказалось в комнате, когда бабушка пришла ее разбудить на помощь. Вот негодница! Вернется - шкуру спущу!

Взяв ключи, и поблагодарив хозяйку, Эмма затащила Августа в комнату и заперла дверь.  
- Объясни мне, будь добр, что за хрень сегодня вообще творилась? - Подойдя к мужчине, она потребовала ответа. Тот открыл было рот... - И не смей мне лгать. - Пригрозила она, тыкая ему в грудь пальцем в такт каждому слову.  
- Хорошо, хорошо. Только ты лучше присядь. - Посоветовал Август.  
Эмма оседлала стул, развернув его спинкой вперед, и облокотилась руками. Мужчина устало плюхнулся на зеленый диванчик. Сделав глубокий вдох, он начал свой рассказ.

- Еще в приюте я начал испытывать чувство дежавю. Будто проживал некоторые события раньше. Узнавал улицы, на которых раньше не был, людей. Воспоминания накатывали одно за другим, постепенно складываясь в единую картину и обретая смысл. Это были воспоминания из другой жизни. Конечно, еще подростком я стал изучать различную литературу по этому направлению. Даже нашел несколько описанных случаев, когда маленькие дети, как раз моего возраста, называли адреса из своей прошлой жизни и ныне живущих родных. Что доказывало, что я не напридумывал себе это. Меня смущало только то, что в моих воспоминаниях я изначально не был человеком. Мой папа вырезал меня из дерева. Уже потом Голубая Фея превратила меня в обычного мальчика. И в этот мир я попал из Сказочной Страны, спасая маленькую принцессу Эмму, дочь Белоснежки и Прекрасного Принца, которой суждено стать Спасителем и избавить свой народ от страшного проклятия Злой Королевы. В принципе, что и произошло. Проклятие было разрушено. Только... - Он запнулся. - Только что-то пошло не так. Мы с тобой опять оказались детьми, будто бы проклятие снова было наложено. Но в этот раз у тебя в одеялке я нашел волшебное кольцо. И эти мои воспоминания... Я продолжал свои исследования, изучал народные фольклоры, путешествовал по разным местам в поисках ответов. Но только спустя много лет в Китае я нашел одного человека по прозвищу Рыжий Ящер.

И хотя я до сих пор в моей памяти есть белые пятна, основные события я хорошо помню, кроме мелких деталей и, может быть, людей. Так вот. - Продолжил мужчина. - У него я нашел ответы на некоторые вопросы и он дал мне зелье, которое я подлил тебе, чтобы помочь увидеть... - Он не успел закончить фразу.

Эмма, которая до этого момента слушала его не перебивая, вскочила со стула.

- Август, я вижу, ты веришь во все, что говоришь, но тебе не кажется, что это уж слишком! - Не выдержала она. - Я чуть Богу душу не отдала, пока думала, что все происходит на самом деле. Ты хоть сам слышишь себя? С чего ты решил, что не подлил мне наркотики?

- Эмма, Эмма, успокойся. - Он поднял руки в защитном жесте. - Лучше посмотри сейчас сюда пожалуйста. - Он задрал левую штанину.

Эмма закатила глаза, но все же посмотрела на ногу.

- Святая Дева, она деревянная... - Пробормотала Эмма побелевшими губами и упала в обморок. Это было последней каплей.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

Первые лучи восходящего солнца только показались из-за горизонта, возвещая о скором наступлении утра. Лес медленно оживал, наполняясь разнообразными звуками животных, птиц и насекомых, за исключением тех, кто вел ночной образ жизни. Маленький бурундучок Чиппи высунулся из своей норки. Он уже проснулся и хотел спуститься к извилистому журчащему ручейку, что находился неподалеку от его жилья. Но выход был перекрыт: свернувшись калачиком под его поваленным деревом мирно спал незнакомец. Его лысая лапа с длинными красными когтями немного загораживала вход в норку и мешала обзору. Тот крепко спал, тихонько посапывая. Тут передняя лапа поднялась, отгоняя жужжащего комара. Бурундучок осторожно подошел ближе. Это был человек. Он никогда не видел людей так близко и любопытство взяло верх над осторожностью. Чиппи принюхался. От незнакомца исходил странный аромат: это было своеобразным сочетанием запахов и волка и человека, в то же время не относившимся ни к тому, ни к другому. Бурундучок подкрался еще ближе. Конечно, любопытство сгубило кошку, но он-то будет шустрее. Вот он уже добрался до морды. Кажется, это самка. Ее губы были такого же цвета как и когти. А глаза... Глаза были цвета зелени после дождя. Зрачки имели круглую форму и как-то быстро расширялись.

"Аааааа, она проснулась!" Наверное как раз самое время бежать, но Чиппи от страха застыл как истукан.

Руби открыла глаза. Все тело ныло. Спать было жестко и неудобно. Она не выспалась. Этот противный писклявый комар все время жужжал над ухом. Вдобавок, кто-то щекотал ей нос. Взгляд уперся в капельку росы, стекающую по травинке. Фокус зрения сместился на задний план. Немигающим взглядом на нее смотрел пушистый зверек. "Откуда он тут взялся?" - Руби озадаченно смотрела на маленького бурундучка прямо перед ее носом.

- Как же я замерзла. - Поежилась девушка, окончательно просыпаясь от холода. - Где это я? - Она приподнялась на локте и тут же больно стукнулась. - Ай!

Громкий звук вывел зверька из транса и тот быстро убежал обратно в норку. Девушка выбралась из-под дерева, выпрямилась во весь рост и огляделась. Ее окружали высокие деревья.

- О, Боже, как я здесь оказалась? - Руби запустила пальцы в свои спутанные волосы, пытаясь найти логическое объяснение тому, почему она спала в лесу.

Заснула она у себя в комнате, это девушка помнила хорошо. Как раз накануне бабушка устроила ей хорошую выволочку, а потом схватилась за сердце. Руби пришлось пообещать исправить свое поведение. Ее тяготила скучная жизнь Сторибрука. Может быть поэтому она и искала себе приключения, связываясь с плохой компанией и влипая в сомнительные истории. Девушка мечтала переехать в большой город и быть самой себе хозяйкой. Только болезнь бабушки удерживала ее от этого шага.

Утренний ветер обжег холодом кожу. Руби поежилась. Ее футболка и нижнее белье намокли от росы и были испачканы в нескольких местах кровью. Как и руки. И лицо: на языке остался соленый привкус крови, когда она облизнула пересохшие губы. Девушка отряхнула с себя прилипшие траву и ветки и умылась в ручье. Ран на ней не оказалось. Интересно, чья тогда кровь? Голова ужасно раскалывалась. Надо было быстрее вернуться обратно, пока кто-нибудь, особенно бабуля, не увидел ее разгуливающей по городу в неглиже. И она была жутко голодна.

* * *

Эмма сладко потянулась и зевнула. Она выспалась и чувствовала себя просто превосходно. Девушка ощущала себя вполне бодрой. Для полного счастья не хватало только чашки горячего какао с корицей. Стянув с себя одеяло, она открыла глаза. "Где это я?"

Эмма оглядела комнату. Она была небольшой и уютной. Кремовые обои в цветочек прекрасно гармонировали с деревянной зеленой отделкой номера. Интерьер был оформлен в деревенском стиле. Ее одежда была аккуратно сложена на стуле. Справа от кровати стояло овальное зеркало, в котором отражалась некоторая часть комнаты: зеленый комод и такого же цвета диван, на котором, укрывшись теплым пледом, спал Август. "Август?!" Воспоминания событий вчерашнего вечера лавиной жутких образов стали проноситься перед глазами блондинки.

"О, Боже, это не сон! Но этого просто не может быть!" - Девушка совсем смутилась. Сразу зачесались израненные руки и те места, куда попало стекло. Возможно, ее мозг был одурманен и воспринимал реальность через призму фэнтези. "Надо проверить."

Она вылезла из постели. Из одежды на ней были только майка и нижнее белье. Свон осторожно подкралась к брюнету, который мирно посапывал на маленьком диванчике, решив не оставлять девушку одну. Недолго думая, Эмма осторожно приподняла край одеяла. В том месте, где еще вчера была нормальная человеческая нога, чуть ниже колена кожа органично переходила в дерево.

"Это невозможно!" - Эмма опустилась прямо на стоящий рядом журнальной столик.

- Теперь ты мне веришь? - Сонным голосом спросил Август, открывая заспанные глаза.

Эмма посмотрела на него, потом на деревянную ногу.

- Как такое возможно?

- Как видишь. - Пожал плечами Август. - Мне еще надо многое тебе рассказать, но сначала давай что-нибудь перекусим, я очень проголодался.

- Давай. - Нехотя согласилась Эмма. Только о еде она сейчас не могла думать. Как можно есть, когда узнаешь такое, во что самой поверить трудно?

Приведя себя в порядок, они спустились вниз.

За стойкой администратора, закутавшись в шаль, сидела хозяйка гостиницы. Бабушка Лукас спала как солдат на посту. Ее очки совсем съехали. Она что-то бубнила себе под нос, словно кого-то отчитывала. Эмма и Август переглянулись. Девушка увидела на стене план гостиницы. Оказалось, что здесь же было и кафе. Нужно было только пройти до конца коридора и повернуть налево. Положив ключ от номера на стойку, они тихонько ушли, решив не будить старушку.

Кафе было маленьким и уютным. Воздух был наполнен такими восхитительными ароматами, что даже желудок, не хотевшей до этого есть Эммы, заурчал. Они сели за столик у окна и осмотрелись в ожидании обслуживающего персонала. Стены были декорированы изображениями деревьев, что создавало впечатление, будто они находятся посреди леса, а не в городе. Продолговатые и квадратные столы покрывали клетчатые скатерти. Сидения у окон располагались кабинками друг напротив друга. Посетителей было немного: невысокий коренастый мужчина у стойки осушал большую кружку пива, группа подростков в школьной форме о чем-то оживленно беседовали.

Девушка с темной короткой стрижкой, сидевшая за соседним столиком, тепло улыбнулась, встретившись взглядом с Эммой. Блондинка улыбнулась в ответ.

К ним подошла официантка. Края белой блузки были завязаны узлом, грудь нескромно выглядывала из расстегнутых верхних пуговиц. Короткая красная мини-юбка с белым передничком даже и не думала скрывать длинные стройные ноги. Темные волосы с красными прядями были собраны в два хвоста, и спускались спереди по плечам. На голове был одет широкий красный ободок и такого же цвета клетчатые клипсы на ушах. Помада и ногти были под тон одежды - тоже ярко-красные.

- Доброе утро. Что будете заказывать? - Официантка приветливо улыбнулась, подавая меню. - Я вас раньше здесь не видела, вы недавно приехали?

- Да мы, собственно, приехали сюда уже поздней ночью. - Ответила Эмма.

Август был слишком занят, пялясь на официантку.

- Добро пожаловать в Сторибрук. - Та, в свою очередь, не сводила глаз с блондинки.

- Спасибо, - Эмма кинула взгляд на бейджик, - Руби.

Приняв заказ, официантка ушла.

- Мне здесь нравится. - Очнулся Август.

- Ну еще бы. - Усмехнулась Свон, глядя в след уходящей Руби. - Какое странное название города "Сторибрук". Я и не знала, что такой существует.

- Ты о нем не слышала, потому что город надежно скрыт. Для всех тут только лес. Никто не может ни попасть сюда, ни уехать. А мы, - опередил он вопрос девушки, - попали сюда только благодаря тебе.

Руби уже вернулась с подносом в руке.

- Приятного аппетита. - Девушка расставила их заказ на столе. - Если вам понадобится экскурсия по городу - обращайтесь. Я здесь все знаю. Особенно, где можно отдохнуть и хорошо провести время. - Она оперлась рукой на стол и кокетливо поставила перед Эммой горячий какао с корицей.

- Буду иметь это ввиду. - Пообещала Свон, улыбнувшись брюнетке.

Им не помешает любая информация. Все может оказаться полезным, особенно, на чужой территории.

Август молча завидовал, наблюдая за дамами.

Руби отошла от столика и направилась было к кассе, но остановилась как вкопанная, увидев вдруг на пути свою бабушку. Та стояла, уперев руки в боки и грозно притопывала ногой. Утром девушке удалось незаметно проскочить мимо спящей женщины и она надеялась, что ее отсутствие не было замечено. Но сердитый взгляд бабули говорил об обратном. Это не сулило ничего хорошего.

- А здесь неплохо готовят. - Похвалил Август, принявшись за свой завтрак, который представлял собой омлет с сыром и помидорами, украшенный зеленью, на котором в причудливом узоре были выложены маслины и кусочки сладкого перца. В сочетании с ароматом приправ и специй на вкус он был просто божественным.

Мужчина был весьма доволен, что заказал две порции: для себя и для Эммы. Ей понадобится много сил и энергии для их миссии и не время было голодать. Но если блондинка все-таки откажется от омлета, писатель сам с удовольствием уплетет все за обе щеки. Но Эмма уже подцепила кусочек с маслиной и положила себе в рот, довольно мыча. Ну что ж, придется довольствоваться только своей порцией.

- Расскажи мне про проклятие. - Попросила девушка, сделав глоток любимого напитка.

- Злая Королева перенесла сказочных героев в этот мир, обрекая на забвение. - Начал мужчина. - Они забыли, кем являлись, кого любили. Время замерло, как те часы на площади.

- Прошу прощения. - Август и Эмма обернулись в сторону голоса. - Я случайно услышала ваш разговор, - обратилась к ним та самая девушка из-за соседнего столика, - но это просто чудо. Те часы стояли много лет, сколько я себя помню, а сегодня утром они пошли. Стрелки сдвинулись!

Все трое посмотрели в окно, откуда как раз были видны городские часы на башне библиотеки, возвышающейся над остальными зданиями города. Стрелки показывали 7:40.

- Это точное время. - Удивилась Эмма, сверяясь со своим мобильником.

- Мэри Маргарет Бланшард. - Представилась их новая знакомая, подойдя к их столику. - Я работаю учительницей в местной школе.

Одета она была соответствующим образом. Только так одевались учительницы, когда Эмма сама была школьницей: скромно и строго.

- Август Уэйн Бут.

- Эмма Свон. - Назвали они имена в свою очередь.

- Скоро начнутся занятия. Мне пора. Рада была познакомиться. - Мэри Маргарет, попрощавшись с новыми знакомыми, поспешила в школу.

- Вот видишь, уже началось. Часы, - пояснил мужчина, - время возобновило свой ход с твоим появлением.

Эмма ничего не ответила. Ей все еще трудно было поверить в то, что эта сказка была реальностью. Как будто она находилась на грани выбора: принять ее и сразиться со Злой Королевой или же отвергнуть и вернуться к обычной скучной и безрадостной жизни.

- Август, а мы можем просто уехать и забыть обо всем этом? Я не вижу пока, чтобы кто-нибудь нуждался в моей помощи. - Спросила девушка, в надежде избежать очередных приключений, которые, она была абсолютно уверена, свалятся на ее голову.

- Нет, и на это есть причины. - Твердо сказал мужчина. - Генри, твой сын. Которого ты родила в Фениксе десять лет назад. Это он нашел тебя и привез сюда. Ну, в прошлый раз. - Пояснил Август.

Глаза Эммы округлились. - Мой сын? Но как? Откуда ты про это знаешь? Он здесь?

- Да, он приемный сын мэра этого города. Той самой Злой Королевы, которая обрушила проклятие на сказочных жителей. Но, Эмма, мы должны быть осторожны. Она знает про нас и ей удалось повернуть время вспять. Она более чем готова к твоему появлению и наверняка предприняла меры, чтобы не пустить тебя в Сторибрук. Вспомни тех рыцарей. Они наверняка защищали меч твоего отца, хотя я не могу понять, почему он оказался в мире людей.

- Моего отца? - Медленно повторила Эмма. Август затронул болезненную тему.

- Твои родители не бросали тебя, они защитили тебя от проклятия, чтобы через двадцать восемь лет ты вернулась и спасла их.

У Эммы защемило сердце от осознания того, что родители о ней заботились и поступили так из любви к ней. Она сжала кружку в руках.

- Они тоже здесь? Я должна найти их. - Эмма больше не хотела терять время. Она слишком долго была одна, лишенная родительской любви. И ее сына. Который, по словам Августа, находится у Злой Королевы и нуждается в ней.

- Эмма, они тебя не узнают. Проклятие, помнишь? Эта девушка, Мэри Маргарет - Белоснежка, твоя мать.

- Что? - Учительнице на вид было столько же лет, сколько и Эмме, если не меньше.

- Я знаю, это непросто для тебя. Но сейчас нам надо действовать очень осторожно. Королева не должна узнать, что ты здесь. По крайней мере в ближайшее время. - Умерил Август ее пыл.

- Хорошо, у тебя есть какой-нибудь план или идеи как разрушить это проклятие? - Спросила Эмма. У нее появилось чувство досады от того, что ее опять лишили того важного, без чего ее жизнь была пустой и безрадостной, а она этого даже не помнит.

- Твой сын Генри заснул вечным сном и чуть не умер, откусив от пирога с отравленным яблоком, предназначенным для тебя. Я не был свидетелем этого чуда, но вот, что мне рассказали: у мальчика остановилось сердце, врачи не смогли ничего сделать, чтобы вернуть его к жизни, но как только ты коснулась губами его лба - он ожил! Ты спасла его поцелуем, Эмма. Ты - плод Истинной Любви Белоснежки и Прекрасного Принца. В тебе заключена самая мощная магия на свете - магия Истинной Любви. Ты - Спаситель, Эмма. Так сказано в пророчестве. Так что, я думаю, для начала мы можем использовать этот же вариант. Тебе надо найти Генри и поцеловать его. - Высказал брюнет свою версию снятия проклятия.

- Август, а что если он тоже меня не помнит? - Взволнованно спросила Эмма.

- Мы что-нибудь придумаем. А сейчас пора к шерифу. Ответим на его вопросы и займемся нашим планом.

- И как, по-твоему, мы все это объясним? - Спросила девушка, взмахом руки намекая на вчерашнее приключение.

- Слушай, Эмма, я знаю, что ты не выносишь ложь в любом виде, но придется проявить гибкость. - Август попытался достучаться до ее благоразумия. - Придерживайся такой легенды: мы отдыхали на природе и на нас напали хулиганы-отморозки. Сначала они битами раздолбили жука, а потом направились к нам, в надежде чем-нибудь поживиться. Палатку с вещами пришлось бросить на месте, пока на побитой машине мы спасались от налетчиков. Вряд ли шерифу удастся это проверить. Дело заводить мы не будем, а выехать из города он все равно не может из-за проклятия.

- А Салли?

- Салли, - брюнет задумался. - Салли мы подобрали на дороге уже вместе с Дракулой. Потом придумаем что-нибудь, к ней все-равно пока нельзя.

- Что ж, тогда пошли. - Сказала Эмма в надежде поскорей покончить с этим делом. Меньше всего ей хотелось иметь проблемы с законом.

Они вышли из кафе. Август уверенно показывал дорогу, прекрасно ориентируясь в городе. Сторибрук был довольно небольшим, в сравнении с Бостоном, населенным пунктом и они быстро добрались до участка.

* * *

Шериф Грэм сидел за столом, склонив голову над толстой кипой бумаг. Его кабинет был очень большим для одного человека. В дальнем углу комнаты была оборудована тюремная камера с кроватью, на которой лежало скомканное в кучу одеяло и помятая подушка, свидетельствующие о том, что кто-то недавно находился за решеткой.

На кирпичной стене висела карта города. Рядом была пробковая доска с приколотыми листками и разноцветными стикерами. Из мебели - стол со стареньким компьютером ледникового периода и пара стульев. Вдоль стены стояли стеллаж и картотека. Солнечный свет проникал в кабинет сквозь полуприкрытые жалюзи широких окон, делающий его не таким ярким.

Эмма тихонько кашлянула, давая знать об их присутствии. Шериф вздрогнул и, подняв взъерошенную голову, посмотрел на них сонными глазами, под которыми виднелись темные круги. Похоже, он всю ночь провел в участке.

- Ах, это вы. - Он облегченно вздохнул. Конечно, если бы его застукала спящим на рабочем месте мэр, ему бы не поздоровилось. - Проходите, присаживайтесь. - Грэм махнул рукой на два стареньких стула напротив своего стола.

- Доброе утро, шериф Грэм. - Поздоровались Эмма с Августом, занимая места на стульях.

- Вот Ваш кофе, шериф. - В дверях показался невысокий коренастый мужчина с дымящейся пластиковой чашкой ароматного кофе в руке. Эмма признала в нем посетителя кафе, который потягивал огромную кружку пива за барной стойкой некоторое время назад.

- Спасибо, Лерой.

- Тот "Жук" на стоянке еще не скоро снова полетит. На него без слез не взглянешь. Ох, встретить бы мне этих отморозков, я бы их научил с техникой обращаться. - Глаза Лероя сверкнули недобрым огоньком. - Но я буду не я, если не заставлю эту малютку снова зажужжать. - Ухмыльнулся он, потирая мозолистые ладони.

- Шериф Грэм. - Раздался грозный голос. В кабинет вошла красивая женщина лет пятидесяти в строгом деловом костюме стального цвета. - Потрудитесь объяснить, почему весь город на ушах стоит?

Грэм замер с кружкой у рта.

- Ну, я пошел. - Быстро пробубнил Лерой и мухой вылетел в дверь.

Даже Август, казалось, перестал дышать.

Эмма увидела, как темно-синие глаза женщины обратились на нее. Во взгляде появилось удивление.

- А вы кто такие?

- Разрешите представить, - Грэм первым пришел в себя, - Эмма Свон и Август Уэйн Бут. Они вчера приехали в город. А это... - он не успел договорить.

- Мэр этого города, Кора Миллс. - Закончила предложение мэр, надменным взглядом смотря на них сверху вниз.

* * *

**28 лет назад**

Это ее победа. Ее триумф. Наконец-то ее месть свершается. Замок Белоснежки захвачен. Темное Проклятие уже поглощало Сказочную Страну клубами фиолетового дыма. Королева хотела успеть увидеть полное страдания лицо Белоснежки и сказать ей пару слов напоследок, перед тем, как они переместятся в другой мир. Она хотела насладиться каждым мгновением своей мести.

Повсюду кипела битва. Королева вошла в комнату. На полу лежал Прекрасный Принц. Белоснежка звала его, содрогаясь в рыданиях. Но он оставался без движения, раненый или убитый. Впрочем, какая разница?

- Не плачь, Белоснежка. Ты все равно его не вспомнишь. - Королева расхохоталась.

- Реджина, как ты можешь быть настолько злой? - Сквозь слезы прокричала ее падчерица.

- Это будет мой счастливый конец! А ты заплатишь за то, что сделала с Даниэлем. Вы все будете страдать! Счастлива буду только я!

Победный смех королевы эхом разнесся по залам замка.

Фиолетовый дым добрался до комнаты и теперь гудящей воронкой кружился вокруг них. Набирая обороты, он заполнил собой все пространство вокруг и устремился вверх.

Пространство колыхнулось и дым исчез, как исчезли Белоснежка и ее Принц. Королева стояла одна посреди все той же комнаты с еще победно поднятыми вверх руками. Ее смех затих. Улыбка так и застыла на лице, пока она осознавала, что же случилось. Шума битвы больше не было. И вообще было подозрительно тихо. Королева прошлась по залам. Не было никого. Проклятие сработало, все исчезли. Но почему она все еще здесь?!

Сердце тревожно забилось. Нет! Нет! Нет! Что происходит? Реджина в отчаянии выбежала на балкон. Ни во дворе замка, ни за его пределами не было ни души. Она осталась совершенно одна в Сказочном Мире, запертая собственным проклятием.

- Нееееееееееет!


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

- На них было совершено нападение. Я был на ночном дежурстве и увидел, как их разбитая машина заглохла прямо посреди главной площади. В общем, я пригласил мисс Свон и мистера Бута для дачи показаний. - На одном дыхании выпалил шериф.

- Хм, нападение, говорите. Я, пожалуй, останусь и послушаю. - С этими словами Кора, легким взмахом руки, согнала Грэма со стула и сама по-хозяйски уселась за рабочее место шерифа. Мужчина, скрестив руки на груди, встал слева от стола.

"Никто не должен был проникнуть в город, он надежно скрыт и вообще находится в другом измерении. Сюда просто невозможно попасть!" - Размышляла Кора, задумчиво глядя на незваных гостей.

А теперь вот пошли городские часы. Это был нехороший знак. Город находился вне времени, поэтому никто здесь не старел. А часы на башне были своеобразным индикатором, показывающим состояние стабильности положения Сторибрука.

Его автономность была теперь под угрозой из-за этой парочки. Опасение вызывал тот факт, они прошли через дополнительную защиту, которую Кора поставила на город, чтобы проклятие уж точно никто не смог разрушить.  
Надо было во всем разобраться, прежде чем что-либо предпринимать.

- Вы же не отсюда, верно? - Поинтересовалась мадам мэр, надев дежурную улыбку. - Вы в Сторибрук к кому-то приехали или проездом?

- Мы спасались от бандитов и оказались здесь случайно. - Ответила Эмма, спокойно глядя в глубину синих глаз Коры.

Понимание языка тела было у нее в крови, поэтому она и умела видеть людей насквозь лучше всякого детектора. Внутреннее чутье еще никогда не подводило девушку. Мэра интересовали отнюдь не подробности нападения. Кора Миллс вела разговор на более тонком уровне, чем это казалось на первый взгляд. Ее явно беспокоило что-то другое.

Август сказал, что мэр города и есть та самая Злая Королева, у которой сейчас находится сын Эммы. И надо было ее встретить в свой первый же день пребывания в Сторибруке! А ведь они даже еще ничего не успели сделать!

- Вы женаты? - Задала свой следующий вопрос мэр.

- Нет, мы только вчера познакомились, - встрял Август, - на маскараде. - Добавил он. - Я абсолютно свободен. - Брюнет включил свое обаяние и широко улыбнулся Коре.

Он старался придать своему поведению непринужденность, но внутри сердце так и грозилось выпрыгнуть из груди. В комнате вдруг стало душно и руки от волнения вспотели. Еще бы! Август никак не ожидал увидеть безжалостную мать Злой Королевы и совсем разнервничался. И, как обычно бывает с ним в таком состоянии, язык опережал голову. С испугу он начал врать напропалую. В этом и заключалась вся его сущность - в Сказочном мире он был Пиноккио и, стоило ему только почуять опасность, как он тут же принимался сочинять очередную лживую историю. К счастью, в реальном мире нос Августа не рос с каждой сказанной неправдой, так что он мог не беспокоиться о разоблачении.

- Интересно, продолжайте. - Кора наклонилась вперед, внимательно слушая.

Эмма тоже развернулась к мужчине и теперь в упор смотрела на него. "Какой еще маскарад? У них была другая легенда! Что еще придумал этот мастер обмана?" Обычно, глядя в его "честные" глаза, люди ему верили. Все, кроме Эммы. Только она видела Августа насквозь.

- Я писатель и ищу новый сюжет для своей книги. - Начал он. - Узнав от друзей, что организовывается бал-маскарад, да еще на природе, я решил принять участие в этом мероприятии, чтобы выйти из творческого застоя и зарегистрировался. Там я и познакомился с мисс Свон.

- Когда на вас... - Начал было Грэм, но Кора его грубо перебила, задавая свой следующий вопрос.

- А Вы, мисс Свон, как там оказались? Вы не похожи на человека, которому интересны подобного рода забавы. - Смерила ее мэр оценивающим взглядом эксперта.

- Я приехала туда в поисках человека, который, по моим данным, должен был быть на том маскараде. Я была там по работе. - Не растерялась Эмма.

Кора подняла бровь, обдумывая полученную информацию.

- Когда на вас напали бандиты? - Воспользовавшись возникшей паузой, перехватил инициативу Грэм, осторожно поглядывая на Кору.

- Это было глубоким вечером. Бал-маскарад был уже в самом разгаре. О, это было просто незабываемое зрелище: участники, переодетые в костюмы рыцарей, принцесс, пиратов и разных существ были повсюду. Создавалось впечатление, будто попал в сказку, где живут могущественные волшебники и бесстрашные герои - в мир магии и меча. - Продолжил сочинять Август.

- А Вы кем там были? - Спросил Грэм блондинку. Ему хотелось узнать о ней как можно больше. - С тем мечом Вы выглядели очень героически. - Подмигнул шериф девушке.

- Рыцарем. Я была рыцарем. - "Ну, у кого еще может быть меч?" - Белым рыцарем. - Ответила Эмма. Тем более, что она не так давно сама размахивала мечом, сражаясь с монстрами в реальной битве в салемском музее.

- А что, можно и в Сторибруке устроить нечто подобное, разнообразить программу какого-нибудь праздника. - Подхватил идею шериф и посмотрел на мэра.

- Несомненно. Думаю, жителям понравится. - Одобрила Кора.

- Так какая тема была у вас, или кто во что горазд? - Не унимался Грэм.

- Меч и магия. - Перефразировала Эмма слова Августа, даже не моргнув глазом.

- Давайте вернемся к нападению. - Откашлявшись, сменил тему шериф под грозным взглядом мэра. - Расскажите подробнее, как все произошло.

Август встал и оперся руками на спинку стула. Врать было гораздо проще, глядя собеседнику в глаза на одном уровне, а не снизу вверх. Уж в этом он был мастер.

- Я был огром Шрэком и показывал вот этому белому рыцарю, - он кивнул в сторону Эммы, - как правильно наносить удары мечом, пока она все декорации там не разломала, размахивая им, словно это бейсбольная бита, - усмехнулся Август и нервно сглотнул, увидев как опасно сузились глаза Свон. - В этот момент мы услышали крики и началась паника. Люди разбегались кто куда, спасаясь от наезжающих на них байкеров. Мы побежали к машинам. Мой мотоцикл был разбит вдребезги. Машину Эммы удалось завести.

- А мисс де Равен?

- Ее мы подобрали, когда бежали к стоянке. Она лежала на земле и истекала кровью. На нее рухнула декорация с тем экспонатом. Наверно, она неудачно упала и так своеобразно поранилась об него. - Сочинял Август на ходу. - Байкеры погнались за нами, но, видимо, потом потеряли к нам интерес. Остальное вы знаете, шериф.

- Да уж. На нее смотреть-то было страшно. - Согласился Грэм. Образ рогатой женщины с боевым кроваво-черным раскрасом на лице еще долго будет преследовать его. - Как она себя чувствует?

- Мы с Эммой как раз собирались проведать ее после дачи показаний.

- Где конкретно был организован этот бал-маскарад? - Спросил шериф, подходя к висевшей на стене карте. - Я хочу съездить на место преступления.

- В этом нет необходимости. - Остановила его Эмма. - Я вчера звонила своим друзьям из полиции, они уже занимаются этим делом. Нападение тех байкеров было совершено на территории штата Массачусетс. - Пояснила она. - Мы хотели бы починить машину и скорее вернуться домой.

- Что ж, в этом я могу вам помочь. - Сказала Кора, вставая со стула. - Дело идет гораздо быстрее, когда за него берется мэр. - Улыбнулась она, весьма довольная тем, что незнакомцы сами хотят уехать из города. И делать-то ничего для этого не придется, только лишь проконтролировать, чтобы ничто не помешало их отъезду. - К концу рабочего дня жду вашего отчета, шериф Грэм. - С этими словами мадам мэр покинула участок шерифа.

* * *

- Бал-маскарад?! - Эмма была в ярости. - Август, что ты наплел в участке, у нас же была другая легенда!

Они уже вышли из участка и направились к школе, чтобы найти Генри.

- Эмма, все плохо. Очень плохо! - Брюнет остановился и посмотрел ей в глаза.

- Август, мы уже один раз разрушили проклятие Злой Королевы. Сможем разрушить его еще раз. Я не намерена отступать.

Хотя девушка с трудом верила во всю эту историю, но факты говорили сами за себя. Свон привыкла верить своим инстинктам. А сейчас они говорили ей о скрытой угрозе, исходящей от мэра Миллс.

- Эмма, это не Злая Королева. Это - ее мать. Она гораздо опаснее, а вместе - они непобедимы!

- Август, успокойся, мы справимся.

- Ты не понимаешь! Мы раскрыты. Теперь опасность подстерегает нас за каждым углом. Мы не спасем Генри и не разрушим проклятие, если будем мертвы. - Мужчина начинал впадать в панику. - Эмма, прости меня. Мне так жаль! Нам нужно бежать и как можно скорее!

- Когда ты стал таким трусом? - Упрекнула его блондинка. - За свое счастье надо бороться! Если хочешь - уезжай, а я остаюсь.

- Ладно. - Нехотя согласился Август, пристыженный упреком девушки. - Мы примем бой. - Он вымученно улыбнулся. - Пойдем, найдем твоего сына.

* * *

Средняя школа Сторибрука представляла собой небольшое двухэтажное кирпичное здание с внутренним двориком, где, также как и в классах, проводились занятия. Как раз там они и увидели Мэри Маргарет. Учительница вела урок на природе и что-то объясняла своим ученикам. Увидев стоящих поодаль Эмму и Августа, она помахала им рукой и продолжила свое занятие. Свон завороженно наблюдала, как Мэри Маргарет разговаривала с детьми. Сердце грела мысль, что это ее мама - такая добрая и красивая, какую девушка представляла себе в детстве.

Когда занятие закончилось, учительница подошла к своим новым знакомым и радостно поприветствовала их.

- Мы ищем мальчика. Его зовут Генри Миллс. Он у вас учится? - Спросил Август.

- Нет. Я не знаю такого ученика. - Покачала головой учительница.

- Пожалуйста, подумайте хорошо. Это очень важно - Взмолилась Эмма с отчаянием в голосе. - Я его мама.

- Я очень сожалею, но мальчик по имени Генри Миллс у нас не учится. - С сочувствием ответила Мэри Маргарет.

* * *

- Какой еще зверь? Что ты напридумывал такого? - Прямо с порога спросил Грэм, заходя в кабинет доктора. - Ты должен был помалкивать, а не интервью давать. - Он бросил на стол перед Вейлом свежую газету.

- Об этом все равно рано или поздно пошли бы слухи. - Защищался доктор. - А так, будут думать, что это только животное, а не сверхъестественное существо с клыками! - Вставая с кресла, привел мужчина весомый аргумент.

- Что? - Шериф не поверил своим ушам.

- Да! - Вейл подошел к Грэму. - Он мертв, но в кровь де Равен через зубы попал какой-то вирус. Ей стало хуже. Я должен продолжить исследования, чтобы ее спасти. Я его надежно спрятал. А ночной смене подлил слабый наркотический раствор в чай и теперь они думают, что это им показалось или приснилось, и что женщину привезли покусанную, но без... кхм... экспоната. Версия со зверем их удовлетворила.

- Я ведь могу арестовать тебя за такие дела. - Пригрозил Грэм. - Нельзя так поступать с людьми.

- Сам же просил сохранить все в тайне, я действовал по твоему указанию. Никакого вреда не было. - Понизил голос Вэйл.

- А что мне, по-твоему, писать в отчете? Мэр сегодня была на даче показаний и сама все слышала.

- Напиши, что подробности ранения мисс де Равен не известны. Фантазия людей не имеет границ и слухи быстро обрастают небывалыми подробностями, что может привести к панике. Так что, пусть для всех это будет разовое нападение животного.

Доктор Вэйл умолчал о том, что этот вирус странным образом меняет ДНК де Равен. Пока не было ясно, к чему это приведет. Сейчас женщина медленно умирает. Сам он всю ночь провел в лаборатории больницы, глядя в микроскоп, как двигаются клетки с образца существа, пожирая эритроциты крови Салли.

* * *

День не задался с самого утра. Салли до сих пор была в реанимации и к ней никого не пускали. План Августа по снятию проклятия рушился, даже не начав воплощаться. Столько лет тщательной подготовки теперь оказались потраченными впустую. Королева опять была шагов на десять впереди. Но даже завладев мечом Чарминга, они вряд ли что-нибудь могут сделать без Генри. Только Спаситель может разрушить проклятие поцелуем истинной любви. Той безусловной любви, которую испытывает мать к своему ребенку.

"Что же делать? Может ей надо поцеловать кого-то другого? Но без любви ведь не подействует. Хотя шериф Грэм ей глазки все время строил, да и Руби, похоже, положила глаз на Эмму. Надо этим воспользоваться. Да! Это будет их планом "Б"! Но только кого поцеловать? Пусть сама выбирает." - Писатель, наконец, окончательно успокоился и вернул себе ясность мысли.

- Что нам теперь делать, Август? - Эмма не находила себе места и взволнованно расхаживала по комнате.

- Генри здесь нет, Мэри Маргарет примет нас за сумасшедших, расскажи мы ей всю правду. И мэр нас уже видела. - Рассуждал Бут. - Может мы не там искали? Надо проверить все возможные варианты. Проследить за домом мэра, может найдем какие-нибудь зацепки. - Предложил Август. - Реджина слишком любит своего сына, чтобы отказаться от него, даже ради мести. Он должен быть где-то рядом с ней. Вероятнее всего мальчик обучается дома с частным учителем.

Тем временем, он что-то рисовал в своей потрепанной временем толстой записной книжке. Эмма перестала ходить туда-сюда и села на диванчик рядом.

- Кого ты рисуешь? - Спросила девушка, смотря, как под короткими штришками карандаша появляется чей-то образ.

- Твоего сына Генри. - Улыбнулся Август.

Он любил рисовать. Это всегда успокаивало, помогая упорядочить хаотичные мысли в голове и сосредоточиться на главном.

Эмма завороженно смотрела на медленно появляющийся портрет мальчика. Она только теперь осознала, что даже не знает, как выглядит ее сын.

Когда рисунок был закончен, Август аккуратно вырвал страничку из книжки и протянул Свон.

Эмма несмело листочек взяла и стала вглядываться в лицо, запоминая каждую черточку. Девушка грустно вздохнула. Писатель обнял ее рукой за плечи и притянул к себе. Так они просидели некоторое время, погружённые каждый в свои мысли.

Когда Август ушел к себе в номер, Свон легла на кровать и достала портрет сына. Чем дольше она смотрела на рисунок, тем отчетливее становилось чувство дежавю. Как будто что-то ранее забытое просыпалось в ней. То, что она никак не могла вспомнить. Когда-то этот мальчик, ее сын, спас ей жизнь, пожертвовав своей. Одинокая слеза скатилась по щеке. "Я найду тебя, малыш", - пообещала Эмма. - "Обязательно найду!"

* * *

Сегодняшний вечер Руби решила провести вместе с бабушкой. Старушка сейчас лежала в кровати с высоким давлением после недавнего разговора с внучкой. Руби хотела почитать ей свежий выпуск местной газеты "Зеркало Сторибрука", чтобы хоть как-то загладить свою вину.

На первой же странице крупными буквами кричал заголовок утренней сенсацией: "Неизвестный лесной зверь нанес смертельные раны приезжей женщине". Ниже была статья и черно-белое фото пострадавшей: заплывшее лицо было в синяках, растрепанные волосы разметались на больничной подушке, во рту была трубка искусственного дыхания. Женщина была без сознания.

Руби запнулась на полуслове. Она вспомнила свое утреннее пробуждение в лесу и как полоскала рот холодной водой из ручья, пытаясь избавиться от металлического привкуса крови. Дикая мысль промелькнула в голове: неужели это она напала на бедняжку? Нет... Девушка усмехнулась безумной догадке. Но на всякий случай решила в ближайшем будущем проконсультироваться с доктором Хоппером по поводу провалов в памяти.

Руби перелистнула станицу и стала читать бабушке о событиях обычной жизни города - ни к чему было ей еще больше поднимать бабуле давление такими новостями.

Когда женщина уснула, Руби поправила ей одеяло и тихо вышла из комнаты. Добравшись до своей кровати, она разделась и, удобно устроившись, стала слушать размеренный стук шагов этажом выше. Как раз над ней находился номер мисс Свон, той красавицы, которая приехала ночью. От Руби не укрылись мелкие порезы и царапины на ее лице. Интересно, что с ней приключилось? Эта загадка будоражила кровь и возбуждала воображение. Так девушка и заснула с мыслями о прекрасной блондинке.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6**

День был чудесный. Нагретая солнцем зеленая листва источала неповторимый аромат леса. Тут и там были слышны звонкие трели птиц, наполняющие его голосистыми переливами мелодичных звуков. Резвящийся среди столетних деревьев теплый ветерок приятно ласкал шерсть молодой волчицы, бежавшей по лесу и выслеживающей кролика. Она чуяла его запах и безошибочно могла определить местоположение животного. Подгоняемая голодом, волчица, наконец, увидела зверька и теперь осторожно подкрадывалась к своей жертве. Упитанный кролик сидел около молодого кустика и мирно жевал траву. Зеленые глаза зверя блеснули в предвкушении вкусной трапезы, она облизнулась. Волчица уже подобралась достаточно близко и готовилась к финальному прыжку, как вдруг среди ясного неба грянул гром и полил ливень. Кролик исчез в накрывшей лес тьме.

* * *

**Сторибрук**

Всю ночь лил проливной дождь. Небо было затянуто грозовыми тучами. Прерывистые раскаты грома сотрясали воздух. Молнии разрывали ночную тьму яркими вспышками. Ветер разгулялся не на шутку, даже деревья гнулись под его мощными порывами. Только безумец мог бы рискнуть выйти из дома в такую бурю.

Чиппи высунул мордочку из своего домика. Вода сюда не попадала, потому что норка находилась в надежном укрытии и поваленное дерево защищало ее от ветра. Утреннее небо было затянуто темными тучами, дождь не стихал. Бурундучок надеялся, что хотя бы днем погода наладится и он сможет побегать по лесу, а не сидеть весь день в норе. Неожиданно его носик учуял знакомый запах. Прямо на глазах изумленного зверька материализовалась вчерашняя самка человека прямо из воздуха.

Она стояла на четвереньках, оскалившись, готовая в любую секунду прыгнуть на испуганного бурундучка.

Руби моргнула, медленно осознавая, где находится. Она опять оказалась в лесу рядом со вчерашним поваленным деревом, глядя в черные глаза-бусинки бурундучка. Очередной раскат грома вернул девушку в реальность. "Да что же это такое?" - Руби зарычала от досады. Не тратя время на раздумья, замерзшая девушка, спотыкаясь и падая, побежала из леса домой.

* * *

Ее разбудил гром. Яркий зигзаг молнии осветил темную комнату. Дождь барабанил в окно, монотонно отбивая непрерывную дробь. Эмма лежала в кровати, слушая звуки разбушевавшейся погоды. Сквозь очередной раскат грома пробился звук вибрирующего телефона. "Кто мог звонить в такой час?" Блондинка дотянулась до мобильника и быстро нажала кнопку ответа, увидев на экране имя.

- Мэри Маргарет? - Свон была Обеспокоена тем, что учительница звонила ей в такое время, наверное что-то случилось. В школе они обменялись номерами телефонов и блондинка сказала, где остановилась, на случай, если мисс Бланшард что-нибудь узнает о Генри.

- Эмма. - Голос в трубке дрогнул.

- Что случилось? - Взволновано спросила девушка.

- Нам надо поговорить, это очень важно.

- Я сейчас приеду. - Свон уже шарила рукой по стулу, стоящему рядом с кроватью, в надежде нащупать свои джинсы.

- Не надо. Я уже здесь. - Сказала Мэри Маргарет, проходя по тусклому коридору к номеру Эммы. - Прямо за дверью.

Девушка натянула джинсы, щелкнула выключателем, зажмурившись от яркого света, и распахнула дверь. На пороге стояла учительница. Несмотря на то, что она была с зонтиком, ее плащ насквозь промок, что было неудивительно в такую сильную бурю. На ее грустном лице появилась слабая улыбка, когда она увидела Эмму. Несмотря на то, что они познакомились только вчера, с ней Бланшард чувствовала себя спокойно и уютно, будто они знали друг друга всю жизнь.

Свон распахнула дверь шире, приглашая гостью войти. Мэри Маргарет медленно зашла и нервно сжала забинтованной рукой свой зонтик, все еще стоя спиной к Эмме. Она не знала, как начать разговор.

Заперев дверь, блондинка встала перед испуганной девушкой и накрыла ее замерзшие руки своими.

- Мэри Маргарет, что случилось? - Как можно мягче спросила Свон.

Учительница долго смотрела в глаза девушки, прежде чем ответить.

- Я видела Генри. - Тихо, но четко сказала Мэри Маргарет.

- Что? - Эмма подумала, что ослышалась. Слишком радостной была эта неожиданная новость, что никак не вязалось с беспокойством в глазах ее гостьи.

- Я видела Генри. - Повторила Мэри Маргарет, опустив голову. Из ее глаз потекли слезы, холодными каплями ударяясь о руки Свон. Плечи начали подрагивать от тихих рыданий.

- Тише, тише, все хорошо. - ласково сказала Эмма. Она подняла лицо учительницы и большими пальцами вытерла слезы с ее щек.

- Давай присядем и ты мне все расскажешь, хорошо? - Блондинка не заметила, как перешла на "ты".

Мэри Маргарет позволила ей забрать зонтик и снять мокрый плащ. Девушка усадила учительницу на диванчик и сама села рядом.

- Расскажи мне все с самого начала. - Попросила она и снова накрыла здоровую руку брюнетки своей, давая необходимую поддержку.

Мэри Маргарет закрыла глаза, вспоминая и заново переживая страшные события этой ночи...

* * *

Огонь был повсюду. Его жар был невыносим. Горели стены и пол. Языки пламени разделили пространство зала на сектора. Девушка металась в поисках выхода, но пламя каждый раз поднималось вверх, отрезая ей путь огненной стеной.

- На помощь! Помогите! - Услышала она детский крик.

Повернувшись в сторону голоса, девушка увидела мальчика лет десяти, который был заперт в огненной ловушке, как и она сама.

- Эй, малыш, я здесь! - Позвала она, привлекая к себе внимание.

Мальчик обернулся, на его лице отразилась надежда на спасение. Но увы, она ничем не могла ему помочь. Сердце разрывалось от одной мысли, что в этом аду находится и ребенок.

- Как твое имя? - Крикнула она мальчику сквозь гудящее пламя.

- Генри. - Прокричал он в ответ. - А Вы?

- Мэри Маргарет. - Ответила девушка. Почему-то она была уверена, что это именно тот мальчик, про которого спрашивала Эмма.

- Генри, тебя ищет твоя мама.

- Моя родная мама? - Мальчик подошел ближе к огненному ограждению. - Вы ее знаете?

- Да. Ее имя Эмма Свон.

Внезапно над головой Генри образовалась вращающаяся воронка и его стало затягивать внутрь.

- Помогите! - Закричал мальчик, исчезая в темном тоннеле воронки.

- Генри, нееееет! - Мэри Маргарет кинулась было к нему на помощь, но больно обожгла руку о вспыхнувший огонь.

Воронка исчезла.

- Генри! Генри! - Продолжала она звать мальчика. - Генри! - Она резко села на кровати, вырываясь из огненного ада сна. Сердце бешено колотилось, кожу покрывал липкий холодный пот, рука отдавалась дикой болью, а место ожога покрылось красными волдырями, пахло обожженной плотью. Девушка осторожно прижала руку к себе и тихо заплакала. - Генри.

* * *

Тем временем замерзшая и промокшая насквозь Руби бежала босиком под проливным дождем, ежась от холодного пронизывающего ветра. Подумать только, она опять оказалась в лесу! Что она там забыла? Лес был последним местом, куда могла бы завести Руби ее тяга к приключениям. Хорошо хоть крови на ней в этот раз не было. Зато девушка была по уши в грязи, после того как кубарем скатилась с холма, поскользнувшись на камне.

Руби бежала по улицам Сторибрука, выбирая самый короткий путь до гостиницы. Ее футболка под дождем намокла и прилипла к телу и даже грязь не могла скрыть соблазнительных форм девушки: полная грудь брюнетки теперь просвечивала сквозь ткань. Если бы Руби увидел сейчас какой-нибудь бедолага, случайно оказавшийся на улице в эту бурю, он наверное бы умер от восторга или ослеп от такого зрелища. Но, к счастью, свидетелей этой сцены не было.

"Надеюсь, бабуля крепко спит!" - Руби немного сбавила скорость перед гостиницей и совсем остановилась, заметив свет в окнах второго этажа. Это был номер мисс Свон. В комнате было двое. Девушка присмотрелась внимательнее. Блондинка кого-то гладила по щеке. Голова мисс Свон загораживала лицо другого человека. Потом она сняла с него плащ и отошла в сторону. Мэри Маргарет! Руби не поверила глазам. Что эта тихоня делает в ее номере в такой час? Брюнетка почувствовала зависть от того, что ее красивая постоялица подпустила кого-то так близко к себе! А ведь на месте учительницы могла бы оказаться и Руби. Затем обе фигуры исчезли из окна. Девушка сжала кулаки и чихнула. Надо было как-нибудь выяснить, зачем пришла Мэри Маргарет. Но сначала надо смыть с себя грязь, а уж потом идти охмурять мисс Свон.

* * *

Эмма посмотрела на забинтованную руку Мэри Маргарет. После всего пережитого она все еще могла удивляться. Как во сне можно ожечься об огонь? А если можно, то сон ли это был? И где искать Генри?

Голова разрывалась от вопросов. Ее сын нуждался в ней. Но прямо сейчас девушка могла помочь только Мэри Маргарет, своей маме.

- Давай, я отвезу тебя в больницу, тебе обработают ожог на руке? - Заботливо предложила Эмма.

- Я уже помазала ее мазью. Можно мне побыть с тобой, пока дождь не закончится? - Попросила учительница.

- Конечно можно. - Улыбнулась блондинка. - Я хочу, чтобы это услышал, Август. Ты не против, если я его позову?

Мэри Маргарет покачала головой.

- Я не против. - Грустно сказала девушка, вставая с дивана вместе с Эммой.

Пока блондинка набирала номер, Мэри Маргарет осмотрелась в комнате девушки. Ее взгляд остановился на листе с портретом мальчика. Она подошла к кровати и взяла рисунок. Сердце пропустило удар: теперь не осталось никаких сомнений - это был тот самый Генри.

После нескольких долгих гудков Эмма наконец-то услышала ответ.

- Алло. - Раздался в трубке незнакомый мужской голос.

Свон нахмурилась.

- Могу я поговорить с Августом?

- А кто его спрашивает? - Поинтересовался мужчина. На экране мобильного телефона Августа высветилось: "Принцесса".

- Эмма. Эмма Свон.

- Эмма. - Протяжено повторил незнакомец. - Красивое имя. - В его голосе послышалась улыбка.

- А где Август? - Девушка уже начинала терять терпение.

- Боюсь, Ваш друг не сможет ответить. Он сейчас в тюремной камере.

- Могу я узнать Ваше имя, сэр?

- Конечно, дорогая. Можете называть меня мистер Голд.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7**

Бланшард заметила, как изменилось лицо Эммы, когда та разговаривала по телефону. Что-то случилось.

- Кто такой мистер Голд? - Спросила ее Свон, повесив трубку.

- Мистеру Голду принадлежит земля, на которой построен Сторибрук, и поэтому он считает себя самым главным в городе. Он очень богатый и безжалостный человек, не связывайся с ним, Эмма. - Предупредила Мэри Маргарет. - Он чуть было не закрыл монастырь, когда монахини задержали выплату денег. Мистер Голд ни с кем не церемонится.

- Август попал в беду и Голд как-то с этим связан... Где я могу его найти?

- Он держит антикварный магазин на окраине города. - Бланшард подошла к окну. - Но тебе лучше переждать бурю здесь. К тому же, его магазин откроется только часа через четыре, хотя о встрече можно договориться в любой момент по мобильнику Августа. - Предложила Мэри Маргарет.

- Ты права. - Согласилась Эмма. Из-за бури и туч, закрывших все небо, казалось, что была еще глубокая ночь. - Я думаю, нам обеим нужно отдохнуть и все хорошенько обдумать, перед тем, как что-либо предпринимать. Тебя в такую погоду я все равно не отпущу, так что ложись, не стесняйся. - С этими словами Свон зажгла ночник и выключила общий свет. Затем взяла теплый плед, поправила подушки и легла на кровать поверх одеяла, похлопав рукой по свободному месту рядом с собой.

Адреналин больше не выбрасывался в кровь, уступая место усталости. Мэри Маргарет только сейчас осознала, как она нуждалась в тепле и безопасности. Эмма предлагала ей и то и другое. Девушка, не долго думая, сняла сапоги и легла на кровать. Блондинка укрыла их пледом.

- Как думаешь, с Генри все в порядке? - Бланшард очень волновалась за мальчика и хотела помочь Эмме в его поисках.

- Я очень на это надеюсь. Я обязательно найду его. - Свон погладила пальцем кольцо на руке. Может это было простым совпадением, но девушке казалось, что именно кольцо привело ее в Сторибрук и помогло отыскать ее маму. Возможно, оно укажет путь и к сыну. По крайней мере, Эмма на это надеялась.

Блондинка выключила лампу, погружая комнату во тьму, освещаемую лишь разрядами молний. Обе девушки быстро уснули.

* * *

**Некоторое время назад.**

Август, пожелав Эмме хорошего сна, вошел в свой номер. Спать не хотелось совершенно, надо было поскорее найти Генри. Раз Кора уже знает о них, Реджина наверняка спрячет мальчика, чтобы лишить Спасителя возможности разрушить проклятие. А потом обе Миллс уже примутся за них. Нельзя было терять ни минуты.

Вечер был довольно холодный, небо затянули черные тучи, поднимался сильный ветер, горожане Сторибрука сидели по домам. Похоже, сама погода помогала Августу быть незаметным.

Белый особняк мэра по-прежнему стоял на Миффлин Стрит, окруженный живой изгородью постриженного густого кустарника высотой с человеческий рост. Она прерывалась лишь у дорожки, ведущей к дому, обозначая собой вход.

Мужчина нырнул во двор и обошел вокруг дома, заглядывая в каждое окно. В первых трех комнатах никого не было, но потом ему улыбнулась удача - он услышал голоса: мужской и женский. Они о чем-то спорили, но слов было не разобрать из-за шума ветра и начавшего барабанить по стеклам дождя. Август осторожно заглянул в окно. В кабинете были Кора и Голд. Наверное обсуждали, что делать с ним и Эммой. Надо бы подслушать их коварный план, но для этого нужно попасть внутрь.

Немного подумав, писатель подошел к другому окну и попробовал его открыть. Оно поддалось и Бут осторожно влез в комнату. Это оказалась кухня.

Нос Августа учуял запах свежей выпечки. Здесь недавно ужинали, но еду еще не убрали. На столе стояли начатая бутылка коньяка, ваза с фруктами, салаты и, порезанный на аппетитные кусочки, яблочный штрудель.

Грянул гром и сверкнула молния. Сильный порыв ветра ударил в окно и Август поспешил его закрыть. Дождь пошел сильней. Похоже, придется здесь задержаться.

Желудок жалобно заурчал. Надо было утолить эту потребность, чтобы мысли о еде не отвлекали. Август сел за стол, взял вилку и положил кусочек штруделя себе в рот. Боже, как же вкусно! Бут готов был съест весь штрудель целиком, но это сразу бросилось бы в глаза. Утолив голод, брюнет, стараясь не шуметь, прокрался к кабинету. Дверь была открыта. Он прислонился спиной к стене и прислушался.

- И зачем, скажи на милость, мне помогать тебе?

- Не думай, Голд, что тебя это не коснется. Есть желающие поквитаться с тобой, а без магии, боюсь, ты не так неуязвим, как раньше. Ты смертен, Голд, не забывай об этом.

- О, не волнуйся так обо мне, дорогуша. Я вполне способен за себя постоять.

- Может быть. - Согласилась Кора. - Но теперь тебе есть, что терять.

- Если ты хоть пальцем тронешь Белль... - Зарычал Голд.

- Сдалась она мне. - Возмутилась Кора. - А вот прославленный пират мог бы вполне. Ты отнял у него возлюбленную и он жаждет мести. Он не только хочет убить тебя, он хочет заставить тебя страдать. Так что разрушение проклятия грозит твоему счастью с твоей драгоценной Белль.

Голд поджал губы и нахмурился. Сказанное мэром имело смысл. Если проклятие будет разрушено, то Киллиан Джонс сразу же вспомнит о том, что жаждет отомстить Темному магу. И скорее всего нанесет удар в самое сердце Голда - Белль.

Чтобы защитить свою любимую, ему понадобится сила Темного.

Была только одна проблема - зелья Истинной Любви, которое могло бы вернуть магию больше не было. Такие вещи используются только один раз и не восстанавливаются, если даже повернуть время вспять.

- Я согласен. - Прозвучал ответ.

Август услышал достаточно. Кора с Голдом что-то замышляют, но дольше он оставаться здесь не мог, надо было уходить, пока его не заметили.

Он осторожно прокрался вдоль стены к лестнице, ведущей наверх. Еще оставался открытым вопрос, где Генри и Реджина. Странно, что ее не было внизу и она не присутствовала на этом совете. А что, если Кора сделала так, что и ее дочь забыла кто она и теперь жила другой жизнью? Тогда она скорее всего уже спит как и Генри, ведь уже довольно поздно.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, Август заглянул в спальню Реджины. Он уже знал, где находится ее комната, поскольку в прошлом он следил за домом и изучил его достаточно хорошо. Аккуратно приоткрыв дверь, Август заглянул в щелку. Странно, кровать была застелена. Бут заглянул в другую комнату. Что за ...? Это не была спальня Генри. Обычная гостевая комната без признаков проживания. Значит, Кора жила одна... Где, черт возьми, Реджина и Генри?

* * *

Салли падала на огромной скорости в беспросветную бездну. Она не могла сказать ни как туда упала, ни сколько прошло времени. Время, казалось, здесь сжималось и растягивалось одновременно - поэтому совершенно невозможно было определить, падала она секунды или уже часы. Но эта темнота была неоднородной: повсюду мелькали островки светлых пятен, которые на огромной скорости образовывали собой некий туннель. Наконец, она увидела впереди дно, которое стремительно приближалось. Бесполезно было махать руками и цепляться за пустоту.

Она зажмурилась.

Удар.

Яркая вспышка света.

Салли лежала на койке в больничной палате вся в датчиках и проводах. Но почему она видела себя со стороны, да еще и откуда-то с потолка? "О, Богиня, неужели я умерла? Как же я плохо выгляжу." - Она подлетела ближе и провела рукой по заплывшей синяком скуле. Рука прошла сквозь тело. "И что теперь? Куда идти?" Стало одиноко и тоскливо. Женщина была совершенно одна. Говорят, что те люди, кто умер насильственной смертью, скитаются призраками и только отмщение может их освободить. А она как погибла? От зубов музейного экспоната! Даже отомстить за ее смерть некому. И теперь придется быть одиноким призраком вечно.

Женщина проплыла в больничный коридор прямо сквозь стену - теперь это не было для нее преградой. В коридоре было пусто, только медицинская сестра спала на посту. Салли увидела, что от спящего тела тянется длинный светящийся шнур. Наверное, он соединяет тело с душой во время сна.

"Неужели я одна в таком положении?" - Не успела Салли подумать, как оказалась в другой палате. На койке лежал мужчина, так же, как и она, подключенный к аппаратам.

Женщина подплыла ближе. Приборы показывали жизненную активность, но никакого шнура Салли у него не увидела. Странно. Может он тоже бродит по больнице или где-нибудь еще. И она подозревала, что без этого шнура вернуться было невозможно.

На прикроватной табличке было написано: "Джон Доу". Так обычно называют тех, кто не помнил свое имя или не был в состоянии его назвать, как этот мужчина. Тех, кого наверно ищут, и не могут найти их родные и любимые.

Любимые. Август. Август! Где же он?

Неожиданно она оказалась стоящей на балконе второго этажа белого особняка, через перила которого перекидывал ногу ее возлюбленный. Дождь лил стеной. Ветер дул с такой силой, что отдавался воем в ушах. Раскаты грома сотрясали воздух. Яркая молния осветила улицу и бегущую по ней в одном нижнем белье Руби. Август замер, не в состоянии отвести от нее взгляд.

- Август, милый. - Позвала Салли, но он не реагировал, завороженно смотря вдаль. Женщина повернула голову. Глаза ее расширились, грусть тут же сменилась яростью.

- Ах ты, бабник! - Она сделала мастерский хук правой и растворилась в воздухе.

На этот раз ее кулак, усиленный энергией неразбавленной ярости, встретил цель, а не прошел сквозь скулу. Август, вскрикнув, полетел с балкона вниз и упал на живот. Воздух выбило из легких и он не мог ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть.

Парадная дверь особняка открылась, освещая лежавшего на пороге мужчину, безмолвно шевелившего ртом, словно рыба.

- Так, и кто тут у нас? - Нахмурился Голд.

Перед самым лицом Августа появились черные лакированные туфли и деревянная трость. Но он не мог вымолвить и слова.

Мужчина присел рядом и что-то поднял с земли. Это был телефон. Он наверно выпал из кармана при падении. Август попытался встать, но Голд поставил ногу ему на плечо, принуждая не дергаться, и стал набирать номер Грэма прямо с телефона брюнета.

- Август Бут? - В дверях показалась Кора. Она удивленно вскинула бровь.

Пока мистер Голд вызывал шерифа, Август беспомощно смотрел в глаза Коры. Он попался.


	8. Глава 8

**Глава 8**

Дождь постепенно стихал и уже моросил мелкими холодными капельками. Жители города мирно спали в своих домах, только в полицейском участке горел свет.

- А теперь повернитесь налево. - Шериф Грэм отдавал команды Августу, который стоял у пролинованной измерительными линиями стены. Тот каждый раз умудрялся моргнуть, зевнуть, чихнуть или шмыгнуть носом во время вспышки, поэтому фото у Грэма получились весьма забавными и сейчас у них была повторная фотосессия.

- Эмма про Вас говорила, шериф. Вы очень ей понравились. - Сказал Август, оказавшись снова в камере. В перерыве между фотосессиями у него было время обдумать дальнейший план действий по разрушению проклятия. Раз ни Реджины, ни Генри он не нашел, то решил приступить к плану "Б".

- Да? И что она обо мне говорила? - Грэм заинтересовано поднял бровь, оторвавшись от отчета.

- Да много всего. В основном, что нечасто можно встретить такого красивого мужчину, который был бы одновременно и сильным, и нежным. Что встречаться с таким парнем была бы счастлива любая девушка. И Вы, скорей всего, уже с кем-нибудь встречаетесь.

- Нет-нет, я абсолютно свободен. - Поспешил заверить его шериф. - И, честно говоря, она мне тоже очень понравилась. - Смущенно улыбнулся Грэм.

- А я ей сразу сказал, что вы бы чудесно смотрелись вместе. - Закивал Август.

- Так что Вы все-таки делали возле дома мэра? - Грэм снова вернулся к отчету.

- Эта прекрасная женщина ранила меня в самое сердце. - Бут театрально приложил руку к груди. - Я влюбился в нее с первого взгляда. Я так хотел увидеть ее еще раз, что даже не мог заснуть. Вы же меня понимаете, шериф?

Грэм кивнул, хотя и был очень удивлен тем, что Бут влюбился в такую стерву как Кора Миллс, да еще и с первого взгляда. Впрочем... вкусы у всех разные. Другое дело Эмма... Шериф улыбнулся, вспоминая милый образ светловолосой девушки, приехавшей в город вместе с Августом. Сказать по правде, Грэм и сам немного подежурил под окнами мисс Свон перед тем, как поехать домой.

- Но тут началась буря. - Продолжил рассказывать Август. - Я не решался постучать в дверь и так и остался стоять под дождем, пока неожиданно не свело ногу и я не упал. - Он похлопал себя по ноге. - Она меня давно уже беспокоит. - Признался Бут. - В это время открылась парадная дверь и меня обнаружили. Так все и было. - Поведал свою печальную любовную историю незадачливый Ромео.

Грэм закрыл отчет и встал из-за стола.

- Я схожу за кофе, Вам принести? - Шерифу нравился Август.. И он сочувствовал Буту - теперь тот выглядел в глазах любимой женщины не в лучшем свете, в отличии от самого Грэма, чувства которого к Эмме, как выяснилось, были взаимными.

- Буду очень благодарен. - У Августа после бессонной ночи глаза просто слипались. Он устало прилег на кровать и прикрылся тонким тюремным одеялом.

- Я скоро. - Пообещал Грэм, взял ключи от машины и вышел из кабинета.

* * *

После того, как Грэм вернулся в полицейский участок с пакетом горячих пончиков и двумя пластиковыми стаканчиками ароматного кофе, он обнаружил, что камера, где находился Август, была пуста. Причем, не просто пуста: дверь в камеру была вырвана с петлями и валялась в другом конце кабинета, а железные прутья решетки в месте крепления двери торчали острыми краями наружу. Широкое окно было выбито, мелкие и крупные осколки стекла покрывали пол вместе с обломками стульев.

Порыв утреннего ветра сдул несколько исписанных листков бумаги со стола, которые плавно опустились у самых ног шерифа. Пакет с пончиками, выпавший из рук Грэма, упал прямо на них, оставляя на отчете жирные пятна. "Придется переписывать..." - Шериф запустил пальцы в волосы, соображая, что ему делать дальше.

Когда шок прошел, мужчина поставил стаканчики с кофе на стол, взял телефонную трубку и набрал номер мэра. Ему надо было предупредить ее о побеге, ведь это у ее дома поймали Августа.

* * *

За окном светало. Солнце едва показалось из-за горизонта и его утренние лучи несмело пробивались сквозь побледневшие облака, окрашивая их золотистым сиянием.

- Эмма. - Тихо позвала Мэри Маргарет.

- Мм?

- Эмма, проснись. - Бланшард убрала с ее лба непослушные волосы и тихонько погладила по щеке.

- Мм.. Еще чуть-чуть. - Сонно пробормотала Свон.

- Эмма, кто-то пытается взломать дверной замок.

- Что? - Сон как рукой сняло. Она открыла глаза и увидела встревоженное лицо Мэри Маргарет.

Действительно, за их дверью кто-то находился: она услышала шиканье, шепот и тихий скрежет в дверном замке.

Девушки переглянулись. Рассчитывать в такой ситуации приходилось только на себя. Эмма многому научилась в юности у Нила: воровству, взлому дверных замков, а также и приемам обороны с помощью любых подручных средств.

Свон бегло осмотрела номер в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего. Ее взгляд остановился на фарфоровой вазе со свежими полевыми цветами, которую вчера днем принесла в ее комнату Руби, внучка хозяйки гостиницы. Немного подумав, Эмма решила все же ее не брать и встала за дверью, приготовившись к вторжению. Мэри Маргарет встала рядом, вооружившись той самой вазой.

* * *

В тускло освещенном коридоре бабушка Лукас пыталась найти нужный ключ от номера мисс Свон и вставить его в замочную скважину, но уже в который раз выбирала не тот, что нужно. Она просто кипела от негодования и еле сдерживала эмоции. Бабушка Лукас никогда не питала любовь к мэру Сторибрука. Особенно сейчас, когда та заставляла их, словно грабителей, вламываться в номера постояльцев.

Шериф Грэм и Кора Миллс уже обыскали комнату Августа и теперь хотели проверить номер у предполагаемой сообщницы, с которой он приехал. Хотя Грэм конечно же не верил, что Эмма могла так разворотить камеру. Мисс де Равен же вообще была вне подозрений в связи со своим состоянием. Однако надо было проверить всех подозреваемых.

- Что вы там копаетесь? - Прошипела Кора.

- Апчхи!

- Мисс Лукас! - Сердито шикнула Кора, оборачиваясь на Руби. Она немного задержала взгляд на упругой груди девушки, видневшейся за красной клетчаткой рубашкой, прежде чем вернуть внимание к старой Тортилле, которая уже слишком долго возилась с замком.

- Бабушка, дай мне ключи. - Тихо попросила Руби, закрывая собой пожилую женщину.

- Я войду первым. - Шепотом предупредил Грэм женщин.

Девушка нашла нужный ключ, но Кора выхватила его из рук младшей Лукас и сама вставила его в замок и повернула. Хочешь что-то сделать хорошо - сделай это сам. Отпихнув Руби и проигнорировав Грэма, мэр открыла дверь и шагнула в полумрак номера.

* * *

Как только дверь начала открываться, Эмма схватила взломщика за руку и втянула внутрь комнаты. Мэри Маргарет, не растерявшись, тут же ударила грабителя вазой по голове. Хрупкий фарфор раскололся на части, обливая взломщика водой с цветами. Свон быстро заломила ему руку за спину и свалила на пол, придавив сверху собственным весом.

Раздался чих, зажегся свет.

Из проема двери на них смотрели три пары глаз: удивленная бабушка, довольная Руби и смущенно улыбающийся шериф Грэм.

На полу под Эммой в луже воды из вазы лежала без сознания Кора Миллс, в ее растрепанных волосах запутались полевые ромашки.

Мэри Маргарет ахнула и прикрыла рот рукой.

Неожиданный чих, показавшийся в абсолютной тишине довольно громким, заставил всех вздрогнуть.

- Простите. - Руби вытерла нос платком. Она неосознанно вжала голову в плечи в защитном жесте, когда увидела осколки любимой вазы ее бабушки.

- Кто-нибудь может объяснить что происходит? - Спросила Свон, вставая с бесчувственного тела Коры.

Грэм прокашлялся.

- Я ночью арестовал мистера Бута у дома мэра, а утром он исчез. Участок разгромлен. Я должен был проверить все версии. Прошу прощение за такое вторжение. - Он смущенно опустил взгляд и, увидев Миллс, прошел в комнату и склонился над мэром.

Эмма помогла ему перенести Кору на кровать, Руби тем временем принесла нашатырный спирт и, извинившись, увела бабушку вниз, в ее комнату.

- Надо отвезти ее в больницу, у нее может быть сотрясение. - Мэри Маргарет поднесла ватку с нашатырем к носу Миллс.

Кора поморщилась от едкого запаха. Сознание постепенно возвращалось к ней: сквозь белую пелену проступали обеспокоенные лица Грэма, Мэри Маргарет и мисс Свон.

- Что Вы здесь делаете? - Спросила она блондинку слабым голосом, пытаясь подняться, но шериф удержал ее.

- Это мой номер, я здесь живу. - Просто ответила девушка.

Кора потерла ушибленное место, голова гудела и раскалывалась. Миллс вспомнила, зачем она здесь.

- Это Вам с рук не сойдет, мисс Свон! - Пригрозила Кора, повышая голос.

- Вы сами вломились ко мне в номер! - В тон ей ответила Эмма.

Их спор прервал звонок мобильного телефона.

- Шериф Грэм. - Устало ответил мужчина. - Что? - Он прикрыл глаза рукой. - Сейчас приеду.

Эмма подошла к нему:

- Что случилось? - Она заглянула во встревоженные глаза шерифа.

- Салли де Равен пропала...

- Но она же в коме! - Удивилась Кора.

- В Бостоне я занималась поиском людей, могу помочь. - Не обращая внимания на мэра, предложила Эмма.

- Буду рад любой помощи. - Улыбнулся Грэм, довольный тем, что мисс Свон будет рядом.

- Как только вы сюда приехали, в Сторибруке начались одни неприятности. - Холодным тоном заявила мэр, вставая с кровати.

Эмма решила не отвечать на колкость.

- Где Вы были с 3 до 6 утра? - Спросила Кора, внимательно глядя на Свон.

- Я была у себя в номере и спала.

- Правда? - Мэр вскинула бровь. - Это может кто-нибудь подтвердить?

- Я могу. - Мэри Маргарет подошла к Эмме. - Я была здесь в это время.

- Были здесь, когда мисс Свон спала? - Уточнила Миллс. - Любопытно. И что же Вы здесь делали?

- Мы спали вместе. - Без задней мысли ответила Мэри Маргарет.

За спиной раздался звон упавшей посуды: Руби уронила поднос со стаканом воды, который ей велела принести для мэра бабушка.

- Простите. - Только и смогла вымолвить она, поднимая разлившийся стакан с пола.

- Мэри Маргарет пришла ко мне вечером, а потом началась буря. Я предложила ей переждать в гостинице. Вот и все. - Расставила Эмма все точки над "и".

- Вас нужно отвести в больницу. - Перевела тему разговора Мэри Маргарет, пока дело не приняло опасный поворот.

- Я не нуждаюсь в Вашей помощи. - Кора подошла к овальному зеркалу и стала вытаскивать цветы из влажных волос, украдкой наблюдая в него за Руби, которая на четвереньках вытирала лужу не полу. Вновь почувствовав головокружение, мэр пошатнулась и упала в объятия, успевшей подскочить к ней, Бланшард.

Учительница вскрикнула от боли в руке, которую Миллс задела при падении.

Грэм и Эмма уложили Кору обратно на кровать.

- Мы сейчас отвезем мадам мэр и мисс Бланшард в больницу, а заодно узнаем, что там произошло. - Грэм взял Эмму за руку. - Спасибо, что решила помочь.

- Я тоже хочу помочь. - Подала голос Руби. Ей совсем не понравилось, что шериф распускает руки. И появился повод быть поближе к мисс Свон.

- Хорошо, - обрадовался мужчина еще одной помощнице, - приходи в участок чуть позже и обсудим План действий.

* * *

В больнице их уже ждал доктор Вэйл. Заметив забинтованную руку Бланшард, он нахмурился.

- Дорогая, что случилось? - Виктор с тревогой посмотрел на учительницу и нежно провел рукой по волосам.

- Я обожгла руку. - Мэри Маргарет решила не вдаваться в подробности.

- Мы вам не мешаем? - Холодно спросила Кора.

- Я сейчас осмотрю Вас, мадам мэр. - Ответил доктор, жестом подзывая медсестру. Дав ей указание обработать ожег, он вернул свое внимание Мэри Маргарет и подарил ей любящую улыбку.

После того, как пациенток осмотрели, оказали помощь и отвезли по домам, Грэм и Эмма вернулись в кабинет Вэйла.

- Дежурная мед сестра обнаружила, что мисс де Равен пропала. - Начал рассказывать Вэйл. - Мы обыскали больницу и всю прилегающую территорию, но безрезультатно. - Доктор покосился на Эмму.

- Говори как есть, она все знает. - Чуть ранее Грэм ввел Свон в курс дела, решив, что раз девушка с самого начала была частью этой истории и помогала ему теперь, то не стоит ничего от нее скрывать. Для ее же безопасности.

- Как я уже говорил раньше, ее ДНК изменяется. Ее человеческая природа борется с чужеродной. - Вэйл сделал паузу, чтобы Грэм и Эмма осознали серьезность услышанного. - Состояние мисс де Равен стремительно ухудшалось в последние часы. Я сделал ей переливание крови, потом спустился в лабораторию. - Он замолчал.

- И? - Подбодрил его шериф продолжить.

- Тело Салли поглощает кровь словно пищу. Де Равен превращается в неизвестное существо, питающееся кровью. Пока ее состояние нестабильно. Я могу задержать трансформацию, но для этого ей постоянно нужно вводить инъекции. Ввести дозу нужно как можно скорее, пока никто не пострадал. Я не знаю, на что она способна.

- Если это так, - Грэм посмотрел на Эмму, - то боюсь, что Август у Салли...


	9. Глава 9

_Итак, ссылки на другие сайты, где еще я выкладываю этот фанфик, вставить не получается: отображаются они некорректно. Поэтому, если вдруг Вы не сможете найти его тут, то всегда можно ввести в строке поиска на Яндексе или в Гугле "Меч и Магия. Реджи Брукс" или "Меч и Магия. Фанфик"._

_Желаю всем приятного чтения. И спасибо тем, кто оставляет комментарии, это очень приятно! :)_

* * *

**Глава 9**

- Я заметила несколько камер видеонаблюдения. Возможно, они записали то, что может нам помочь. - Эмма хотела сначала осмотреть палату Салли, но решила сразу спросить и про них. - Кстати, зачем они в больнице?

- Для безопасности. - Ответил Вэйл, раздосадованный тем, что сам не догадался посмотреть запись, а сразу же кинулся на поиски Салли. Особенно после того, как он обнаружил, что ДНК де Равен изменяется. - В подвальных помещениях больницы находятся палаты для душевнобольных. Их не так много и нет необходимости выделять отдельное здание под психиатрическую лечебницу. Поэтому больных разместили прямо здесь. Камеры поставили в целях безопасности, на всякий случай. - Объяснил доктор, немного нервничая. - Вход туда строго ограничен, только по спецпропускам. Он есть у меня, психиатра и медсестры. - Мужчина надеялся, что дал исчерпывающий ответ и им не зачем будет спускаться туда в поисках Салли. Тем более, что Виктор спрятал существо, укусившее де Равен, в одной из палат психиатрического отделения для своих опытов.

- Надо посмотреть видеозаписи. - Грэм поддержал идею Свон.

- Идите за мной. - Вэйл вышел из кабинета и повел их к комнате охраны.

- Уолтер! - Позвал Виктор, открывая дверь.

Охранник мирно посапывал в кресле и улыбался во сне, причмокивая губами. На экране спящего компьютера под тихую ритмичную музыку танцевала стриптиз полуголая девушка. Рядом с засаленной клавиатурой стояла грязная кружка из под кофе. Черно-белыми изображениями мелькали мониторы камер видеонаблюдения.

Раньше в больнице ничего не происходило и для Уолтера было обычным делом спать на посту. Тем более, что днем он занимался подработкой в автомастерской Лероя, который сам подрабатывал дворником в больнице. Сейчас Лерой, по приказу мэра, возвращал к жизни разбитый жук, поэтому все остальные заказы по ремонту машин легли на плечи Уолтера. Он работал днем как вол и сейчас отсыпался в свою ночную смену в больнице.

- Уолтер, просыпайся! - Вэйл отвесил ему подзатыльник, от чего тот сразу же подскочил и вытянулся по струнке, закрывая собой стриптизершу.

- Эээ.. В больнице все спокойно, сэр. - Промямлил он сонным голосом, пытаясь сообразить, зачем они пришли.

- Спокойно? - Взорвался доктор и схватил охранника за грудки. - У нас пациентка пропала, а ты спишь на посту! - Прорычал ему Вэйл в самое лицо.

- Уолтер, нам нужны видеозаписи за последние сутки с камеры номер 3. - Грэм постучал пальцем по монитору, где просматривался коридор с палатой Салли.

- Да-да, сейчас. - Как только Вэйл его отпустил, мужчина быстро принялся за поручение, при этом испуганно косясь на доктора. "Как с цепи сорвался. Только бы не уволил!" - Вряд ли Уолтеру удастся найти еще одну такую работу, на которой можно спать и ничего не делать. Только если кладбище охранять. Там уж никто так орать и отвешивать унизительные подзатыльники не будет. Может он бы туда и устроился, если бы у него не вызывала дикий ужас одна только мысль провести ночь на кладбище. - Вот. - Уолтер протянул кассеты.

- Спасибо. - Вэйл резко выхватил их из рук охранника и смерил его строгим взглядом. - И не дай Бог еще раз увижу тебя спящим! - От холода в его голосе Уолтер примерз к полу и еще некоторое время стоял не шелохнувшись после того, как доктор, шериф и блондинка ушли.

Монитор погас и заиграла тихая музыка. На черном экране появилась стриптизерша, танцующая возле металлического шеста. Мужчина плюхнулся в кресло, вытер холодный пот со лба и уставился на танцовщицу. Он больше никогда не будет спать.

* * *

У полицейского участка Эмму и Грэма уже ждала Руби. Одета она была в ту же красную клетчатую рубашку, что и утром, черную кожаную куртку и облегающие синие джинсы, заправленные в высокие красные резиновые сапоги. После продолжительного дождя Сторибрук стал похож на Венецию: дороги были затоплены водой.

Грэм заглушил мотор. Эмма вышла из машины и улыбнулась брюнетке.

"Резиновые сапоги были бы сейчас весьма кстати." - Подумала блондинка, опустив взгляд на ноги Руби.

Девушка же восприняла этот взгляд по-своему и радостно улыбнулась Эмме. День определенно становился лучше.

* * *

- Что здесь случилось? - Удивленно спросила младшая Лукас, заходя в участок.

- Боюсь даже представить. - Эмма с тревогой оглядывала разгром. В памяти еще свежи были воспоминания битвы с ведьмами, ограми и другими тварями салемского музея, случившейся два дня назад.

Она подошла к решетке камеры и провела пальцем по острому выступу. Что за сила нужна, чтобы так порвать железные прутья, словно те были из пластилина? Оставалось надеяться, что Август все еще жив.

- Какие будут предположения, куда она могла спрятать мистера Бута? - Грэм подошел к висевшей на стене карте.

- Она? Ты хочешь сказать, что это все сделала женщина? - Спросила Руби, с подозрением глядя на шерифа.

Грэм вздохнул. Придется все рассказать, чтобы она понимала, на что идет. Теперь девушки в его команде и он отвечает за них обеих.

- Я не уверен, но мои инстинкты говорят, что это вполне могла быть Салли де Равен, которая приехала в город вместе с Эммой и Августом. Она была укушена неизвестным существом и впала в кому. Сегодня утром она исчезла из палаты. В это же время исчез и Бут.

- Когда я вошла, здесь стоял запах лекарств. - Вспомнила Руби.

- Мы знаем, что ей нужна кровь, чтобы выжить. - Начала рассуждать Эмма.

- Она что - вампир? - Лукас с недоверием посмотрела на Свон. - Вы, ребята, шутите?

Блондинка покачала головой.

- Доктор Вэйл обнаружил процесс изменения ее ДНК с человеческой на чужеродную. Пока что он может только замедлить процесс превращения.

- Ладно... - Брюнетка нахмурилась. - По легендам, вампиры обычно живут в склепах на кладбищах. - Высказала предположение Руби, вспоминая попутно, что еще она знает об этих кровососах.

- Логично. Можно начать наш поиск оттуда. - Согласилась Свон.

- Это опасная миссия, Руби. - Предупредил Грэм. - Я ценю твое желание помочь, так что можешь убрать беспорядок здесь, пока мы с Эммой будем искать Августа и Салли. - Шериф встал рядом с блондинкой.

- Ну уж нет. - Девушка присела и подняла с пола обломок ножки деревянного стула, похожего на кол. - Вдвоем вам не справиться. Втроем у нас больше шансов на успех. - Она повертела палку и уверенно сжала ее в руке.

* * *

Пропустив кружку темного пива вместо завтрака, Лерой направился в полицейский участок. Он был удивлен, получив с утра пораньше звонок от шерифа, и по правде сказать, еще не совсем протрезвел. Поэтому сначала решил опохмелиться, чтобы хоть немного начать ясно мыслить.

По дороге он насвистывал какую-то веселую песенку и сам же под нее приплясывал. Еще издали мужчина увидел машину шерифа, значит тот уже был здесь. У самого участка Лерой остановился: что-то было не так! Он осмотрелся. Точно! Окна были разбиты.

Мужчина, стараясь не шуметь, открыл дверь, прокрался на цыпочках в небольшой коридор и осторожно выглянул из-за угла. От того, что он увидел, в его жилах застыла кровь: повсюду царил разгром, рядом со входом в кабинет валялась дверь от его камеры с выцарапанными буквами его имени. В образовавшемся проеме тюремной камеры стояли Грэм с блондинкой, на которых надвигалась Руби, размахивая обломком от стула. Думать о том, чем же ей так насолил шериф, что она разнесла весь участок, времени не было. Лерой сдвинул брови, сжал пальцы в кулаки и с диким оскалом прыгнул на девушку сзади. Не успел он обхватить ее в кольцо сильных рук, как получил локтем под дых и полетел через ее плечо на пол. Глаза мужчины расширились от страха, когда девушка, придавив его коленом, занесла над ним обломок ножки стула и резко опустила его острым концом вниз, остановившись лишь в нескольких миллиметрах от его груди.

- Я вам пригожусь, а убирает пусть он. - Руби все-таки ткнула палкой в Лероя, от чего тот притих еще больше. - Ты вообще, что творишь?

- Я... Я я я... - Слова не вязались совсем. Ему показалось, что глаза девушки на миг блеснули золотым светом и вытянулись зрачки. Надо меньше пить! - Я думал, ты хотела их ударить той палкой и решил, решил...

- Прыгнуть на меня сзади? - Подсказала Лукас.

- Руби, ты его пугаешь. - Эмма подошла к брюнетке и приобняла за плечи, побуждая подняться с Лероя.

Руби повернула голову, оказавшись всего в паре сантиметров от лица Свон. Едва уловимый аромат какао с корицей, чувствующийся в теплом дыхании блондинки, так и манил прикоснуться к губам девушки и попробовать их на вкус. Лукас с трудом отвела взгляд от мягких губ Эммы, но тут же утонула в океанах зелено-голубых глаз. Свон была так близко, что перехватывало дыхание и сердце готово было выскочить из груди.

Руби послушно поднялась, желая, чтобы девушка никогда ее не отпускала.

- Я правда могу помочь. И город хорошо знаю. - Лукас развернулась и сжала руку Свон в своей, на этот раз уверенно посмотрев той в глаза.

- Ты в команде, Руби. - Улыбнулась Эмма. - Кстати, классный бросок.

Сердце девушки забилось быстрее, когда при этих словах блондинка ей подмигнула. Смущенная улыбка тронула губы и Руби покраснела до кончиков ушей.

Эмма забрала у Лукас "кол" и положила на стол.

- Мы не были представлены - Эмма Свон. - Обратилась она к коротышке.

- Лерой. - Пробубнил тот с пола, все еще не придя в себя.

- Лерой, приятель, я поэтому тебе и звонил. - Грэм подал ему руку, помогая подняться. - Сможешь починить решетку?

Мужчина стряхнул с куртки осколки стекла.

- И кто сделал такое с моей камерой? - Проворчал мужчина, осматривая решетку. - Это частные апартаменты. Мои! - Лерой ткнул себя в грудь большим пальцем. Уже много лет он встречал утро в этих кирпичных стенах, ставших для него такими родными.

- Долгая история... Хорошо хоть вторая камера цела осталась. - Вздохнул шериф и развернулся к своему столу. - Давайте посмотрим запись с камеры видеонаблюдения. - Грэм включил компьютер и вставил кассету в видеомагнитофон.

На экране появился черно-белый коридор со снующим туда-сюда медперсоналом.

- Промотай назад пожалуйста. - Попросила Эмма.

В это время Руби помогала ворчащему себе под нос Лерою выметать осколки стекла и выносить обломки мебели на улицу.

- Вот, останови здесь. - Блондинка указала пальцем на палату Салли. - Кто-то оттуда вышел.

Шериф остановил перемотку и нажал кнопку "PLAY". 4:48. Темный больничный коридор освещали одинокие лампочки. Опустив голову на руки, за столом спала дежурная медсестра. В другом конце коридора, свернувшись калачиком на маленьком диванчике, дрых лысоватый мужчина, одетый в больничную униформу.

- Так это же я! - Воскликнул подошедший Лерой.

Эмма почувствовала, как чья-то рука опустилась на талию.

- Что-нибудь нашли? - Спросила Руби, прижимаясь сзади к блондинке и тоже посмотрела на экран монитора.

Дверь палаты распахнулась и оттуда, уверенно ступая босыми ногами, вышла Салли де Равен. Ее волосы по-прежнему были растрепанны, но на лице не осталось и следа от полученных травм.

- Ангел! - Лерой во все глаза уставился на красивую женщину.

Салли посмотрела на спящую медсестру, но не проявив к ней никакого интереса, подошла к мужчине и, развернув того на спину, с кошачьей грацией забралась сверху.

- Да, детка. Да! - Воскликнул Лерой, позабыв, что он не один. - Поцелуй меня!

Руби брезгливо поморщилась.

- Оу, я думал, она мне приснилась, а тут вон оно что! - Радостно пояснил мужчина, когда Грэм и девушки посмотрели на него.

- Увеличь изображение, пожалуйста. - Попросила Эмма.

Камера приблизила лицо Салли, которая в этот момент подняла голову: длинные клыки показались из раскрытого рта, лицо преобразилось в жуткую гримасу.

- Уйди от меня, демон! - Замахал перед монитором руками Лерой. - Аааа! - Де Равен резко опустила голову на шею мужчины, но так же резко ее и отдернула, зажимая рукой нос. Звука не было, но было отчетливо видно, как женщина брезгливо сказала: "Фуу..."

- Это запись, угомонись ты уже! - Не выдержала Руби. - Ничего с тобой не случилось.

- Меня уже два раза за утро пытались убить. - Обиженно заметил коротышка.

- Так, давай посмотрим укусила ли она тебя. - Грэм остановил запись и развернулся к Лерою, тот нервно сглотнул.

- А если укусила, что тогда? - Мужчина отступил на два шага назад и прикрыл рукой шею.

- Тогда ты превратишься в вампира... - Ответила Руби с тревогой в голосе.

- Но я не хочу быть вампиром!

- Возможно, укуса не было и все обошлось. - Попробовала успокоить его Эмма.

- Давай, Лерой, покажи шею. - Грэм уже протянул руки.

- Я сам. - Коротышка собрался с духом и открыл ворот рубахи, обнажая шею.

- Лерой, с другой стороны. - Снова подсказала Руби.

Сверкнув на нее глазами, он показал другую сторону шеи и нервно посмотрел на Грэма, в ожидании приговора.

- Все чисто. - Похлопал тот Лероя по плечу и улыбнулся. - Она тебя не укусила.

- Слава Богу, обошлось! - Воскликнул тот и крепко обнял Грэма.

- Я смотрю, вы тут развлекаетесь, шериф, вместо того, чтобы искать сбежавшего преступника. - Раздался с порога ледяной голос.

- Мы как раз этим и занимаемся, мадам мэр. - Ответил Грэм, разворачиваясь вместе с коротышкой к мэру.

- Обнимаясь с Лероем? - Она вопросительно подняла бровь.

- Я человек! - Радостно сообщил ей Лерой, выпуская Грэма из объятий.

- Неужели? - Съязвила Миллс. - А Вы что здесь делаете? - Обратилась Кора к девушкам.

- Помогаем шерифу в поиске мистера Бута. - Руби поежилась от строгого взгляда, которым одарила ее мэр.

- Я вижу. - Миллс вошла в кабинет и окинула взглядом полупустое помещение. - Куда вы дели всю мебель?

Грэм вкратце рассказал ей все, что случилось за последние сутки и показал запись.

- Мне нужны люди, для того, чтобы контролировать ситуацию. - Подытожил шериф свой рассказ. - Я хочу назначить себе несколько помощников и расширить отдел. Один я не справлюсь.

- И ты уже выбрал кого-то на эти вакансии? - Вопрос скорее прозвучал как утверждение.

- Да, мадам мэр, они перед Вами. - Грэм гордо указал на присутствующих.

- Ты хочешь сказать, чтобы поймать вампира, кем стала Салли де Равен, ты выбрал пьяницу и двух девчонок? - Кора засмеялась.

- При всем уважении, мадам мэр, они единственные, кто в курсе ситуации. Если люди узнают, что в городе вампир - начнется паника. А если мы не поймаем де Равен в ближайшее время, то придется объявлять чрезвычайное положение в Сторибруке. - Аргументировал Грэм свое решение.

Кора задумчиво посмотрела на всех троих. Лероя съедят - не жалко, мисс Свон - еще одной проблемой меньше, а вот Руби...

Лукас от волнения закусила губу. От изучающего взгляда Миллс ей стало не по себе и бросило в жар.

- Я выделю деньги на эти вакансии. - Кора вновь вернула внимание шерифу. - А также на новую мебель и необходимое снаряжение для поимки Салли де Равен. И приведите в порядок камеру, шериф.

- Спасибо, мадам мэр. - Просиял Грэм, никак не ожидавший от Коры Миллс такой щедрости.

- Жду от Вас подробного отчета. - Бросив короткий взгляд на Руби, она развернулась на каблуках и вышла из кабинета.

- Тебе следовало сначала спросить нашего согласия, прежде чем брать на работу, Грэм. - С укором сказала Эмма.

- Простите, она застала меня врасплох. Я собирался сначала переговорить с вами. - Извинился мужчина. - Вы мне все равно помогаете. И теперь все будет официально. Так вы согласны?

"Это хороший повод остаться в городе, пока не найду сына.":

- Согласна. - Кивнула Эмма.

- Согласна. - Руби посмотрела на Свон. "Я буду рядом с ней".

- Не знаю, я не хочу быть укушенным. - Засомневался коротышка.

- Лерой, мы видели как сильно ты ей "понравился". Вряд ли она захочет снова тебя укусить. - Заметила Лукас.

- Девушки любят героев. - Подмигнул Грэм.

- Согласен. - Махнул рукой мужчина.

- Отлично. - Обрадовался Грэм. - Тогда ты, Лерой, займешься камерой и окнами. Пусть Марко тебе поможет. А мы с Эммой и Руби проверим городское кладбище. - Он подошел к столу и, взяв обломок ножки стула, развернулся к коротышке и девушкам. - Сезон охоты на вампира открыт.


	10. Глава 10

**Глава 10**

Часы на башне городской библиотеки пробили двенадцать раз. Так как они заработали совсем недавно, жители Сторибрука каждый раз отрывались от своих дел и с улыбкой слушали звуки боя часов. А те, кто проходил мимо самого здания библиотеки, могли услышать и тихое тиканье. Казалось бы, что в этом особенного? А то, что в Сторибруке впервые за много лет произошло нечто, что выходило за рамки привычной обыденности, где каждый день был таким же, как и предыдущий. И конечно, для жителей города часы, неожиданно возобновившие свой ход, стали настоящей сенсацией!

Приближалось время обеденного перерыва. В кафе "У Бабушки" в этот час вовсю кипела работа. Из кухни доносились аппетитные ароматы - бабушка Лукас в белоснежном поварском колпаке и ажурном передничке, держа половник словно волшебную палочку, колдовала над кастрюлями у плиты.

- ... Бабушка Лукас невероятно вкусно готовит, поэтому горожане и любят обедать в этом трактире не только потому, что оно единственное в городе. Поэтому работать вместе с ней и узнать все секреты кулинарного волшебства лично от шеф-повара - большая удача! - Улыбаясь в телекамеру вещал, также одетый в белый кружевной передничек, Сидни Гласс, ведущий популярной кулинарной телепрограммы "В гостях у Бабушки".

- Ну что ты, Сидни, совсем захвалил. - Смущенно улыбнулась ему старушка.

- Скромность Вас только украшает. - Шепнул ведущий и уже громче добавил. - Как Вы думаете, суп с клецками уже готов?

- Давайте попробуем, Сидни. - Старшая Лукас зачерпнула половником суп и, взяв пробу сначала сама, протянула его Глассу.

- Ммм.. Это невероятно вкусно! - Мужчина от удовольствия прикрыл глаза. - Приходите на обед, дорогие телезрители, и сами в этом убедитесь. - Завершил он передачу стандартной фразой. - С Вами были шеф-повар трактира "У Бабушки" миссис Лукас и Сидни Гласс. - Шон, конец съемки. - Позвал Сидни оператора. - Шон. - Но тот не откликался, завороженно смотря через круглое окошко кухонной двери в обеденный зал. Гласс подошел к парню, посмотрел в ту же сторону и открыл от удивления рот: среди столиков со шваброй в руках кружилась в зажигательном танце белокурая девушка. - Мистер Герман, направьте ваши объективы в мою сторону, и будьте так любезны, выключите, наконец, телекамеру - передача закончилась! - Проорал он в лицо оператору.

Шон очнулся только после того, как перед глазами неожиданно появилось недовольное лицо его начальника, загородившее танцующую красавицу, за которой он тайком наблюдал каждый раз, когда здесь оказывался.

В конец смутившись, юноша развернулся к телекамере и выключил запись.

* * *

Эшли Бойд виртуозно намывала полы: она держала швабру так, словно та была партнером по танцу. Сегодня девушка подменяла Руби. Хотя Эшли работала здесь еще и прачкой, она успевала справляться с обязанностями и официантки и уборщицы. Девушка любила свою работу, ведь ее начальница, бабушка Лукас, была ей как добрая тетушка. Дома же ее ждала сварливая мачеха с двумя вредными сводными сестрами, которые забирали всю ее зарплату, мотивируя тем, что им не хватает на пропитание, ведь все деньги уходят на оплату обучения в колледже, в котором они учатся. Об обучении самой Эшли не было и речи. И так не хватало денег.

Заслышав бой часов, Эшли стала считать удары, загибая пальцы на руках, чтобы не сбиться. На одиннадцатом и двенадцатом ударах все пальцы были уже загнуты, поэтому Эшли зажмурила сначала левый глаз, а потом правый. Открыв глаза, она выглянула в окно, чтобы убедиться, что обе стрелки на циферблате часов действительно стоят на цифре 12. Весьма довольная собой, девушка улыбнулась. Затем, взяв швабру и ведро, Эшли лунной походкой Майкла Джексона поплыла в подсобку.

- Почему такая милая девушка танцует со шваброй? Неужели не нашлось более достойного партнера? - Девушка замерла на месте, будто ее застали за непристойным занятием и медленно развернулась: прислонившись к зеленой стене, согнув ногу в колене стоял симпатичный парень.

Живя в доме, где все только и указывали, что ей делать и не видя практически ничего, кроме работы, обычное общение с людьми ей плохо давалось. Свободно она разговаривала только с Руби и ее бабушкой, с другими же начинала теряться и говорить глупости.

- Я могу танцевать с чем угодно, не только со шваброй. - Поставив ведро с упомянутой шваброй на пол, с гордостью ответила Бойд.

- Вообще-то я имел ввиду другое. - Молодой человек оттолкнулся от стены и подошел к девушке. - Не согласитесь ли Вы потанцевать со мной в пятницу вечером? - Он с надеждой в глазах посмотрел на Эшли.

"О, Боже, он такой красивый!" - Это было последнее, о чем успела подумать Бойд, прежде, чем потеряла себя в его серых глазах и оборвалась связь с реальностью.

* * *

В это время к гостинице подъехала полицейская машина. Доставив Руби и Эмму до дома Грэм, отправился по своим делам.

- Мне нужно предупредить Эшли, чтобы прикрыла меня перед бабулей. - Сказала младшая Лукас, когда они вошли в гостиницу.

- Я буду у себя в номере. - Устало кивнула Свон и направилась по лестнице наверх.

Руби проводила жадным взглядом блондинку, пока та не скрылась из виду, и вздохнув, свернула по коридору, ведущему к кафе, чтобы найти Эшли. Девушки стали закадычными подругами с тех пор, как Бойд начала работать у них. Несмотря на свою нелегкую жизнь, Эшли оставалась жизнерадостной девушкой и в месте с младшей Лукас, после мечтаний о лучшей жизни, напивалась встельку в ночном клубе "Веселый Роджер", где они частенько проводили время.

Руби застала свою подругу в глубоком ступоре. Та стояла и смотрела в пустоту с широко раскрытыми глазами и ни на что не реагировала.

- Эшли, Эшли. - Руби потрясла ее за плечи. Бойд повернула голову в ее сторону, но глаза, в которых ясно читалось: "Ушла в себя, вернусь нескоро", по-прежнему смотрели сквозь девушку.

"Так. Что же делать?" - Руби уже подумывала облить девушку водой из ведра, как у нее резко защекотало в носу и она громко чихнула. Из-за той пробежки в бурю под дождем девушка простудилась. Эшли моргнула. Потом еще раз моргнула. Вскоре ее взгляд стал осознанным и сфокусировался на младшей Лукас.

- Я уж подумала... А, не важно. - Руби радостно обняла подругу. - Слушай, Эш, прикрой меня перед бабулей. - В очередной раз попросила она подругу. - Я теперь помощник шерифа. - С гордостью поделилась брюнетка новым пунктом своей биографии.

- Он такой красивый. - На лице Бойд снова появилось мечтательное выражение при воспоминании о прекрасном юноше. - Он пригласил меня на танцы! - Она испуганно посмотрела на брюнетку.

- Кто, Грэм? - Удивилась Руби. Вот подлец, еще и к Эшли клеится! Хотя, пускай. Вокруг Эммы меньше будет крутиться. Так, о чем это я? - Мы идем на кладбище искать Августа Бута.

- Лопата в подсобке... - Рассеянно ответила блондинка.

- Эшли, мы не могилы копать идем, а искать живого человека! Его похитила одна ненормальная. Кто знает, что она уже с ним сделала. Он в смертельной опасности!

- Руби, я боюсь. - Для Эшли это было первым приглашением на свидание.

- Все будет хорошо. - Улыбнулась девушка, тронутая беспокойством подруги о ней. - Увидимся позже. - Руби чмокнула ее в щеку и скрылась на кухне.

- А я ведь даже не знаю его имени. - Печально вздохнула Эшли в пустоту.

- Его зовут Шон Герман. - Сказал Сидни Гласс, выходя из туалета. Конечно же, он узнал девушку и не составило большого труда догадаться, кто ее пригласил на свидание. Сидни перечитывал собственную статью про часы, которые внезапно пошли, когда услышал голоса за дверью и с тех пор грел уши, прижавшись к двери туалета, и слышал весь разговор. Какой он молодец! Еще одна сенсация сама идет к нему в руки. В его машине всегда есть фотоаппарат, надо только незаметно проследить за Руби.

* * *

Величественное здание женского монастыря возвышалось на окруженном лесом холме, уходя своими увенчанными крестом башнями высоко в небо.

Лерой зажмурил глаза: ослепительно яркий луч солнца, показавшегося из-за тучи, прорвался сквозь облака, словно заставляя мужчину опустить голову от созерцания башен и вернуться с небес на землю и сделать то, зачем он собственно сюда и пришел.

Поднявшись по каменным ступенькам, Лерой подошел к массивной резной двери. Стыдно признаться, но он тут был первый раз. Не то, чтобы он не верил в Бога. Просто утешение находил в другом. Сделав глубокий вдох, Лерой потянул за ручку и вошел внутрь.

Это была большая зала с длинными скамейками, образующими проход по середине комнаты, ведущий к подиуму, где мать настоятельница читала проповеди. Огромные люстры свисали с высокого сводчатого потолка. Яркими красками играло освещенное солнцем расписное окно с изображением Иисуса Христа. Чуть левее от подиума располагался хор. Нежное пение монахинь наполняло залу божественной мелодией. Очарованный пением, Лерой опустился на скамейку. Его душа наполнилась невероятным трепетом, который рождала сама атмосфера монастыря.  
Когда мужчина очнулся, он обнаружил, что находится в зале совершенно один. Мысленно дав себе увесистого пинка, он встал и направился к одной из дверей, ведущих в коридор. Но не успел он выйти в дверь как на что-то наступил и, поскользнувшись, полетел спиной на пол. В ту же секунду мир перевернулся и Лерой, ударившись затылком, увидел перед глазами звезды, а затем все потемнело и мужчина потерял сознание.

- Вот я балда! - Схватилась за голову сестра Астрид, выронив оставшиеся свечи, которые тут же покатились по коридору. - Эй, мистер, - она склонилась над мужчиной, - Вы живы? - Девушка тихонько потрясла его за плечо. - Очнитесь, прошу Вас! - Но тот лежал, не шелохнувшись. - Умоляю, очнитесь же. - Монахиня гладила его по щекам, тщетно упрашивая проснуться. - "О, нет. Что же делать?" - В глазах Астрид уже стояли слезы.

Взяв себя в руки, она стала шлепать его по щекам, увеличивая размах с каждым ударом. Наконец, она размахнулась совсем сильно и снова ударила.

Голова Лероя от удара стукнулась об пол еще раз, повернувшись на бок. Он застонал. Чуть приоткрыв веки, мужчина увидел, идущего к нему в сиянии света, Христа.

"Я что, умер?" - Мысли с трудом пробивались в сознание.

- Вы очнулись! Слава Богу! - Раздался радостный женский голос совсем рядом.

Лерой повернул голову и увидел склонившееся над ним красивое лицо ангела. Девушка смотрела на него такими счастливыми глазами, что он невольно заулыбался в ответ. Так на него еще никто не смотрел. Это было так не привычно, что он почувствовал, как от этого взгляда в его животе радостно запорхали бабочки. Но неожиданно вспомнив свой недавний опыт встречи с другим "ангелом" в больнице, Лерой перестал улыбаться.

- Ох, простите меня, пожалуйста. Я такая балда! - Астрид с ужасом смотрела как под глазом у мужчины медленно проступает лиловый синяк.

- Разве я еще жив? - На всякий случай решил спросить Лерой.

- Простите меня, я наверно перестаралась немного. - Виновато поморщилась монашка и нежно погладила его по красной от шлепков щеке, там, где проступил фингал.

- Да ничего, сестренка! - Смущенно ответил Лерой.

- Можно просто, "Астрид". - Заулыбалась девушка.

- Да я всех зову "сестренками". Я Лерой. - Он наконец-то заметил висящий на ее груди крест. "Монашка. Значит точно не вампир. Так. Минутку. Вампир! Монашка! Как я забыл?"

- Сестра, можно Вас попросить об одолжении? - Спросил коротышка, поднявшись с пола, по которому были рассыпаны свечи. - Мне нужна Святая Вода. Поможете?

- Конечно. - Улыбнулась Астрид и взяла протянутую фляжку. - Я принесу.

Когда монашка ушла, Лерой стал собирать свечи с пола обратно в коробки. Несколько свечей не вошло: видимо сестра несла их отдельно и уронила.

- Вот, держите. - Астрид протянула ему фляжку и ослепительно улыбнулась.

- Спасибо. - Сердце отчего-то забилось быстрее, когда их пальцы соприкоснулись. Лерой от волнения машинально открутил крышку и сделал пару глотков прежде, чем понял, что там не спиртное. - Это же обычна вода! - Возмущенно воскликнул Лерой.

- Нет, она освященная! - Заверила его Астрид.

- Простите, сестра. Я не должен был ее пить. Мне она нужна с собой.

- Я принесу еще.

На этот раз сестра Астрид вручила ему еще и пузырек с надписью "Святая Вода".

Поблагодарив монахиню, Лерой в приподнятом настроении, с подбитым глазом и драгоценной ношей в кармане покинул монастырь.

* * *

Руби с подносом в руках поднялась в номер Свон. Она стащила из кухни выпечку, которую бабушка приготовила вместе с этим цацей Сидни Глассом. Из напитков были крепкий черный кофе и любимый напиток блондинки - какао с корицей. Композицию завершала маленькая ваза со свежими цветами, только что сорванными с бабушкиной клумбы.

Лукас вошла в комнату и невольно улыбнулась, увидев, что Эмма мирно дремлет на диване. Тихонько поставив поднос на журнальный столик, Руби опустилась на колени перед диваном и осторожно убрала светлую прядь с лица спящей девушки. Не удержавшись, она провела большим пальцем по полуоткрытым губам Свон. Они были такие мягкие и нежные, что Руби тут же захотелось прикоснуться к ним губами.

Приблизившись к лицу Эммы, брюнетка почувствовала горячее дыхание на своих губах. Голова закружилась, во рту пересохло и девушка тяжело сглотнула. В это время Свон что-то простонала во сне и Руби испуганно отпрянула, словно только сейчас приходя в себя и с удивлением осознавая, что она чуть было не поцеловала спящую девушку.

Поспешно вскочив на ноги и отойдя от дивана, младшая Лукас решила, что лучше будет понаблюдать за Эммой с более дальнего расстояния, и уселась в кресло.

Словно лаская девушку взглядом, Руби с упоением рассматривала ее красивые черты лица, пухлые приоткрытые губы, изящную линию шеи... Остановив свой взор еще чуть ниже, брюнетка, будто загипнотизированная, смотрела как поднимается и опускается грудь в такт спокойному дыханию. Но несколько секунд спустя Руби заметила, что за ней тоже наблюдают.

Эмма смотрела на нее из под опущенных ресниц и соблазнительно улыбалась. Этот взгляд, чуть подернутый мечтательной пеленой, полный жгучего желания, так и манил к себе Руби. Она сама не заметила, как оказалась рядом со Свон. Опустившись на колени, младшая Лукас протянула руку и несмело коснулась пальцами щеки блондинки. Эмма повернула голову и нежно поцеловала раскрытую ладонь, что моментально отозвалось приятной дрожью во всем теле Руби.

Ее пульс зашкаливал, сбивая дыхание и отдаваясь возбуждением внизу живота. С губ брюнетки сорвался хриплый вздох и Эмма довольно улыбнулась. В предвкушении закрыв глаза, она приоткрыла губы и медленно провела языком по внутренней стороне запястья, чувствуя как вздрогнула при этом Руби, издав еще более протяжный вздох.

Вновь открыв веки, блондинка заглянула в потемневшие от желания глаза девушки. Привстав на локтях, Свон притянула брюнетку к себе для страстного поцелуя и их губы встретились...

- Эй, соня, просыпайся, ребята уже вернулись. - Эмма похлопала девушку по плечу и улыбнулась. - Сегодня мы все не выспались из-за исчезновения Августа.

Руби удивленно распахнула глаза: она сидела в кресле, а над ней, с улыбкой глядя на ее сонное лицо, нависла Свон. Еще не сообразив, что это был всего лишь сон, девушка потянулась к Эмме за поцелуем, но успела лишь едва коснуться ее губ.

- Руби? - Обомлела блондинка, поспешно отстраняясь.

Наклонившись разбудить спящую Руби, Эмма никак не ожидала получить легкий поцелуй, вызвавший во всем теле весьма неодназначную реакцию. Ее раньше никогда не целовала девушка. Смущение и одновременно восторг отразились в ее серых глазах.

- Эмма? - Лукас, не получив желаемого, вопросительно заглянула в глаза блондинки. Свон смотрела на нее таким удивленным взглядом, что Руби тут же покраснела, осознав, что только что произошло...

- Какие же вкусные пирожки печет твоя бабушка. - Похвалил Грэм, откусывая еще кусочек. Он так ими увлекся, что совершенно не замечал происходящего между девушками.

- Прости, Эмма, я не знаю, что на меня нашло...

- Все хорошо, Руби, наверно что-то приснилось. - Отшутилась Свон, крайне взволнованная своей реакцией на невинный поцелуй.

- Молись, детка, настал твой смертный час! - Внезапно разорвал неловкую паузу угрожающий бас, донесшийся с порога комнаты.


	11. Глава 11

**Некоторое время назад**

Яркие солнечные зайчики, отражаясь от луж, метко прыгали в глаза. Они были повсюду и спрятаться от них не было никакой возможности. Глаз Лероя болезненно ныл всю дорогу от монастыря, но настоящий кошмар начался, как только он вышел из тени деревьев.

Завидев впереди припаркованную на обочине машину шерифа, коротышка с облегчением поспешил к ней.

- Чуть не ослеп. - Проворчал Лерой, плюхнувшись на переднее сидение.

- Принес? - Грэм повернулся к своему помощнику. После того, как шериф выслушал от Руби страшилки о вампирах и памятуя о том, что сказал доктор Вэйл, то решил быть во всеоружии. Чтобы подготовка к их спасательной миссии не заняла много времени, Грэм дал поручение также и Лерою.

- Да. - Кивнул тот.

- Что с твоим глазом? - Спросил шериф, заметив синяк, когда его помощник повернул голову. - Монашки не хотели отдавать тебе святую воду? - Пошутил он.

- А что с ним?

Грэм опустил зеркало над пассажирским сидением. Лерой с удивлением уставился на фиолетово-лиловый фингал.

- Вот так упал... - Задумчиво пробормотал мужчина, совершенно не подозревая, кому он этим обязан.

- Вот, одень. - Протянул ему шериф свои солнечные очки. - Поехали, думаю, у бабушки Лукас найдется, чем помазать синяк. - Шериф завел машину и они поехали в гостиницу.

Отдав Лероя в заботливые руки миссис Лукас, Грэм поспешил подняться наверх. Он улыбнулся, невольно вспомнив утренний визит в комнату Эммы, и на этот раз решил постучать.

Дверь медленно открылась и сердце шерифа забилось сильнее, когда он увидел заспанное лицо Свон. На мгновение он представил, как было бы видеть эту сонную улыбку каждое утро, просыпаясь рядом с Эммой. О, он определенно стал бы самым счастливым человеком на свете.

Как только мужчина прошел в комнату, его взгляд тут же упал на свежую выпечку. В животе громко заурчало, когда его нос учуял вкусный запах.

- Ничего не ел с самого утра. - Грэм с аппетитом принялся уплетать булочки, запивая ароматным кофе.

"Прямо как Август..." - Грустно улыбнулась блондинка, закрывая дверь, и пошла будить Руби...

* * *

Шрамы мужчину конечно украшают, но вот заплывший синяком глаз украшением назвать было никак нельзя. Лерой задумчиво рассматривал себя в зеркале, висящем над раковиной в туалете. Он вымыл руки и одел темные очки, которые дал ему шериф. "Да, так гораздо лучше." Он улыбнулся своему отражению. В них он чувствовал себя Сильвестром Сталлоне на страже порядка. Ну, может Брюсом Уиллисом. Коротышка провел рукой по лысоватой голове. Хотя и тот был "крепким орешком". Лерой даже снял рубашку, повязав ее вокруг пояса. Оставшись в футболке, он напряг мышцы рук, приняв несколько стоек бодибилдинга. Крепкое телосложение мужчины портил только пивной животик. Ничего, теперь он помощник шерифа. Он избавит людей от угрозы, нависшей над городом. От создания ночи, сосущего кровь невинных. От монстра, вселяющего дикий ужас... С этими мыслями Лерой поднялся в номер Свон и, открыв дверь, угрожающе прорычал:

- Молись, детка, настал твой смертный час. - Да, именно так он представлял себе встречу со злобной вампиршей, которая чуть было не укусила его в больнице, накануне исчезновения Августа Бута.

Он обвел яростным взглядом комнату, следя за реакцией друзей на свое появление. Хотя за темными стеклами солнцезащитных очков этого видно не было.

Грэм лишь удивленно обернулся с набитым ртом. Эмма, та вообще даже не посмотрела, погружённая в свои мысли.

- Что это сейчас было? Тебя в этот раз укусил терминатор? - Спросила Руби, оценивая новый образ своего коллеги: завязанная на поясе рубашка, черные очки и свирепая улыбка питекантропа на лице, не сулящая ничего хорошего.

"Чтож, Шварценеггер - тоже неплохо." - Улыбнулся Лерой, обрадованный таким сравнением. - Я репетировал. - Он прошел в комнату и бросил куртку на спинку дивана.

- Итак, план такой. - Грэм вытер рот салфеткой и потянулся к своей сумке.

- Где ты был? - Эмма присела рядом и с интересом смотрела как шериф раскладывает на столике оружие.

- Я ездил к ветеринару и в детский мир. - Грэм улыбнулся девушке.

- В детский мир? - Удивленно переспросила девушка, беря в руки водяной пистолет.

- Ага. - Кивнул мужчина.

- Грэм, мы идем спасать Августа и ты хочешь защититься от вампира обрызгав ее струйкой воды?

- Святой воды. - Поправил блондинку Лерой, подчеркивая эту важную деталь поднятым вверх указательным пальцем. Он порылся в карманах куртки и достал бутылочку, которую дала ему сестра Астрид. - Если облить ее этим, мало ей не покажется.

- Пойду постреляю. - С этими словами она встала и направилась в ванную комнату.

- А это для чего? - Руби покрутила в руке дротик с красным перьевым хвостиком.

- Этим мы ее усыпим и доставим к доктору Вэйлу. Дальше он все сделает сам.

- Воткнет ей осиновый кол в сердце? - С подозрением спросил Лерой, вспомнив утренний инцидент в полицейском участке, и слегка покосился на младшую Лукас.

- Нет. - Рассмеялся Грэм. - Вколет ей инъекцию и, надеюсь, вернет нам прежнюю Салли. - Уже серьезно закончил шериф. - Ты уверен, что готов пойти с нами и снова встретиться с вампиром?

- Уверен. - Лерой плюхнулся к свободное кресло и потянулся за плюшкой.

Руби взяла еще теплую кружку какао с корицей и пошла к Эмме.

Эмма сидела на краю ванной, обхватив голову руками. С появлением на ее пороге Августа в день ее 28-летия жизнь Свон изменилась. Он дал ей надежду обрести когда-то потерянную семью и воссоединиться с сыном. И хоть им и предстояло пройти трудный путь полный опасностей, Август всегда знал, что делать и направлял ее. И сейчас, когда Бут сам попал в беду, Эмма чувствовала себя потерянной.

- Эмма. - Позвала девушку Руби, проходя в ванную комнату. - Все в порядке? Хотя, глупый вопрос, конечно. - Ответила она самой себе, увидев грустные глаза Свон, когда та подняла голову. - Я принесла тебе твое какао, пока этот обжора Грэм не выпил и его. - Улыбнулась Лукас и протянула кружку Эмме.

- Спасибо, Руби. - Блондинка сделала небольшой глоток и поставила ее на полочку над раковиной.

Эмма была такой печальной, что брюнетка, не думая, обняла ее. Это было все, что нужно. Объятия, дающие ощущения тепла и покоя. Ровный стук сердца. Руки, поглаживающие волосы и спину. Робкий поцелуй в макушку - и все остальное перестало существовать. Эмма теснее прижалась к груди Руби и обняла руками спину девушки.

Так они стояли обнявшись, совершенно потеряв счет времени, пока резкий стук в дверь не вернул их к реальности.

- У вас все в порядке? - Послышался из-за двери встревоженный голос Грэма.

- Да, мы сейчас выйдем. - Ответила Свон, неохотно отстраняясь от Руби.

Когда девушки вернулись в комнату, Лукас с недовольством заметила, что тарелка с булочками, которую она принесла для Эммы, была уже пуста и чашка с ее кофе тоже. "Пусти козла в огород, он всю капусту съест."

На столе уже лежали заряженные пистолеты. Шериф заправил святой водой последний и стал раздавать их своим новоиспеченным помощникам: Эмма и Лерой получили по водному, Руби достался пистолет со снотворным дротиком. Грэм остался при своем огнестрельном оружии, ведь право на его ношение было пока только у шерифа.

* * *

Увидев в бинокль выходящую из гостиницы четверку, Сидни Гласс завел двигатель. Он знал, куда они направляются и хотел приехать туда первым и спрятать машину, чтобы шериф и его команда не заметили репортера.

* * *

Кладбище Сторибрука располагалось вдоль дороги, проходящей через лес. Солнце медленно садилось за горизонт, окрашивая безоблачное небо красивыми оранжево-красными цветами заката. В воздухе начала разливаться прохлада.

Грэм припарковался у ворот кладбища. Выйдя из машины, Руби тоскливо взглянула на заднее сидение, где она минуту назад тесно прижималась к блондинке, потому что рядом вразвалочку сидел Лерой, так как на переднем сидении лежала крепкая цепь, предназначенная для вампира.  
Пожелав друг другу удачи, шериф и его помощники вошли на территорию кладбища.

Поежившись от холодного воздуха, Свон застегнула молнию своей красной куртки до упора. С детским пистолетиком в руке Эмма чувствовала себя совершенно беззащитной. Она бы предпочла взять с собою меч, но именно с него все и началось, когда она случайно разломала гроб в музее и вывалившийся оттуда вампир укусил Салли. Лерой же выглядел вполне уверенным и свирепым с этой детской игрушкой. Лукас шла рядом со Свон. В случае опасности, Руби была готова защитить девушку собой без раздумий.

Высокие деревья отбрасывали длинные темные тени. Шериф и его помощники осторожно шли среди каменных надгробий, освещая себе дорогу фонариками. Некоторые из них были совсем древними и покрылись трещинами, некоторые обросли зеленым мхом.

Тишину леса нарушало только уханье совы. Вскоре им улыбнулась удача. Среди деревьев, чуть поодаль от других могил, мрачно возвышался склеп. Это было небольшое каменное строение с красными резными дверями и круглой эмблемой над ними.

Грэм решил устроить засаду и велел своим помощникам спрятаться за надгробиями и смотреть в оба.

Солнце уже село за горизонт и взору людей открылось ясное ночное небо, украшенное яркими звездами, сверкающими словно бриллианты.

Воздух стал еще холоднее, заставляя их зубы стучать. По кладбищу уже начал расползаться туман. Он медленно плыл среди могил, обволакивая их своей пеленой, придавая кладбищу таинственный и одновременно устрашающий вид.

Туман становился плотнее, подбираясь к людям со всех сторон и поглощая каменные кресты и надгробия одно за другим.

Эмма сидела, прислонившись спиной к холодной каменной могильной плите. Ей порядком надоело просто сидеть и ждать, когда кто-нибудь появится из дверей склепа. Вдруг там вообще никого нет и они просто теряют время?

Девушка поднялась и подошла к надгробию, за которым укрылся шериф. Сидеть в засаде больше не было никакого смысла, так как разглядеть что-либо можно было только с расстояния вытянутой руки.

После недолгих споров, решено было оставить Руби с Лероем снаружи.

Грэм с Эммой направились проверить склеп.

Шериф тихонечко подергал за ручку, двери оказались запертыми. Недолго думая, Эмма просто вышибла их ногой. Пожав плечами в ответ на удивленный взгляд Грэма, Свон вошла в темный проем.

Лунный свет проникал через маленькое решетчатое окошко, под которым крупными буквами была выгравирована фамилия МИЛЛС, говорящая о том, какой именно семье принадлежит эта гробница. Прямо по середине комнаты стоял белый гроб, занимая большую часть пространства склепа. В нишах, расположенных в стенах по обеим сторонам от гроба, стояли сосуды с прахом предков. Ничего примечательного, обычный склеп. Ясно одно, вампира тут нет, а значит пора уходить. Тут взгляд девушки упал на надпись на гробу и она, побледнев, выронила фонарик. "Генри Миллс". Ее ноги подкосились и Грэм едва успел подхватить девушку, опускаясь вместе с ней на каменный пол.

- Эмма! Эмма! Что с тобой? - Испуганно звал ее мужчина.

Но Свон его не слышала. Перед ее глазами все еще стояла надпись на гробе с именем ее сына. Одинокая слеза скатилась по щеке. Все кончено!

* * *

Сидни Гласс уже в тысячный раз пожалел о своей затее. Мало того, что он замерз, так еще из-за тумана ничего не было видно.

Внезапно его внимание привлек резкий глухой звук со стороны склепа. "Ну, неужели?" - Обрадовался репортер. Он включил фотоаппарат и, пригнувшись, маленькими перебежками от могилы к могиле посеменил в направлении звука.

Внезапно где-то слева недалеко от себя он услышал какой-то шорох. Сидни замер и медленно повернулся. Сердце бешено колотилось. Ему показалось, что мелькнула чья-то тень. Черт с этой скрытностью, надо скорее бежать к людям. Главное, чтобы сам цел остался!

Гласс снова повернулся вперед, но тут заметил в толще тумана освещенный лунным светом женский силуэт.

- Не меня ли ищешь, чоко бой? - Сладким голосом спросила незнакомка, плавно выходя из тумана.

У Сидни была темная кожа, карие глаза и темные с сединой волосы, так что он вполне подходил под это название.

Из разреза длинного синего платья показалась стройная нога, привлекая внимание репортера. Сидни медленным взглядом скользил по телу женщины чуть ли не глотая слюну. Сексуальные бедра. Тонкая талия. Полная грудь в нескромно глубоком декольте. Изящная шея, обрамленная светлыми кудрявыми волосами. И уродливое лицо с торчащими изо рта клыками, выступающими вперед надбровными дугами и безумными глазами, смотрящими на него голодным взглядом.

- Ааа! - Заорал Сидни и от испуга случайно щелкнул фотоаппаратом, который он все это время прижимал к груди. Яркая вспышка на миг ослепила вампира и в следующую секунду де Равен выбила его из рук репортера.

Руби и Лерой нетерпеливо ждали возвращения Эммы и шерифа, напряженно прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Вдруг невдалеке они услышали громкий вопль. Со скоростью, позволяющей не налететь в тумане на могилы, они побежали на крик.

Лерой, даржа водный пистолет в вытянутой руке, стрелял на бегу в туман перед собой святой водой. Через несколько секунд они уже были на месте, чуть не сбив с ног Гласса.

- Сидни? Ты чего здесь забыл? - Удивленно спросил коротышка, с подозрением глядя на мужчину. - Перестань визжать как девчонка! Это, я, Лерой. - Попытался успокоить репортера помощник шерифа, когда тот, увидев его, заорал еще громче.

- Мистер Гласс, что случилось? - Как можно мягче спросила Руби.

- Это.. Это женщина. Тут был вампир. Она хотела меня съесть! - Сбивчиво ответил Гласс, который наконец-то перестал кричать. Голос его дрожал и осип.

- Вампир, скажешь тоже! - Рассмеялся Лерой и хлопнул мужчину по плечу. Он помнил наказ Грэма хранить все в тайне. - Что только не привидится в тумане.

- Но это правда! - Не унимался репортер.

- А что Вы вообще здесь делаете? - Руби подозрительно изогнула бровь.

- Я.. гулял. Люблю закат, а тут туман - заблудился. - Неуверенно ответил Гласс. - А вы каким ветром на кладбище? - Спросил он, надеясь разузнать хоть что-то.

- Патрулируем город. Мы помощники шерифа. - Нашлась Лукас, но тут же приложила палец к губам, призывая к тишине. Она услышала тихие приближающиеся шаги.

Гласс нервно вцепился в коротышку в поисках защиты. Лерой заметив, что израсходовал почти всю воду, достал из кармана фляжку.

- Спасибо. - Сидни с благодарностью потянулся за ней.

- Руки прочь! - Шикнул на него Лерой и молча заправил свой пистолет, проигнорировав удивленный взгляд Гласса.

- Тссс.. - Руби сердито обернулась на них.

- Ааа! - Снова заорал репортер, заметив, как из тумана снова возник темный силуэт прямо у девушки за спиной.

Лерой тут же среагировал, выпустив струю святой воды из своего пистолета. Лукас, избегая возможного захвата, присела в резком повороте на колено и выстрелила дротиком с транквилизатором.

Через мгновение, показавшееся Руби вечностью, перед девушкой упал букет красных роз. Она непонимающе уставилась на него, а потом медленно подняла голову, вглядываясь в туман. Красный хвостик дротика как маячок висел в воздухе, выделяясь ярким пятном в белесой толще тумана. Глаза брюнетки в ужасе расширились, когда она разглядела, в кого именно попала транквилизатором.

- Вы что, с ума сошли? - Прорычала мэр, вытаскивая из ноги дротик. В ее глазах плясали синие огоньки ярости.

Уж лучше бы это был вампир! Кора Миллс сейчас внушала гораздо больший страх, стоя перед ними и метая глазами молнии. Если Салли могла убить их на месте, то мэр просто превратит их жизнь в Сторибруке в сущий кошмар, а она на это была способна.

- Вы что здесь устроили? - Женщина вытерла рукой мокрую шею, а вот блузку было уже не спасти, она намокла и прилипла к телу даже в тех местах, которые были скрыты за пиджаком.

- Простите, мадам мэр, мы на задании. - Опустил голову Лерой, не решаясь смотреть ей в глаза.

Лукас поднялась с колен и с тревогой посмотрела на Кору. Миллс заметила, что ей все труднее удается фокусировать взгляд и веки тяжелеют. Женщина пошатнулась и ухватилась за плечи Руби. Кора поймала взгляд девушки и неотрывно смотрела в ее глаза, будто они могли удержать сознание мэра в реальности. Но вместо этого Миллс просто безвозвратно тонула в зелени этих красивых глаз, в которые она могла смотреть бесконечно долго. Которые были уже так близко. И не было больше ничего, кроме этих потрясающих глаз, приоткрытых губ и теплого дыхания. Это было последним, что осознавала Кора, перед тем, как окончательно погрузилась в глубокий сон.

- Что там у вас? - Прокричал Грэм, ведя за собой Свон сквозь густой туман. - Все целы?

- Ну, почти. - Прохрипела Лукас. Ей было тяжело удерживать расслабленное тело мэра и оставаться самой на ногах. - Что с Эммой? - С тревогой спросила Руби: лицо блондинки было бледным, а взгляд отсутствующим.

- Не знаю. - Покачал головой шериф. - Мы были в склепе и вдруг ей стало нехорошо, а потом мы услышали крики... Это что, мэр? - Подозрительно спросил Грэм, узнавая фигуру Коры Миллс. - Руби, ты стреляла в мэра?

- Все произошло очень быстро. Я думала это волк, которого мы ищем. Он чуть было не напал на мистера Гласса. - Лукас обернулась в сторону репортера.

- Сидни? - Грэм сообразил наконец, что здесь посторонние. Из-за тумана шериф его не заметил.

- Это был вампир! - Не унимался Гласс.

- Я же сказал, тебе привиделось в тумане. - Отрезал Лерой. - А теперь давайте убираться отсюда.

"Посмотрим, что они скажут, когда я распечатаю снимок. Надо будет только вернуться сюда днем и найти фотоаппарат." - Подумал Сидни, вспоминая в какую сторону он улетел. Но возвращаться сюда самому было страшно. - "Пошлю Шона." - Решил Гласс. Он старался держаться поближе к Лерою. Сидни был так напуган, что похоже, у него появился страх темноты. И он вздрагивал даже от звука собственных шагов.

* * *

- Но почему ко мне в комнату? - Возмущалась Руби, когда мадам мэр уложили на ее кровать.

- Кто-то должен за ней присмотреть. А в больницу везти нельзя, сразу слухи пойдут. Скоро приедет доктор Вэйл и ее разбудит. Потерпи, пожалуйста. Тем более, это же ты в нее стреляла. - Привел Грэм последний аргумент, надавив на чувство вины.

- Ладно. - Сдаваясь всплеснула руками девушка и закрыла за шерифом дверь.

Как только Грэм оставил мэра под присмотром Руби, он поднялся наверх проверить Эмму. Шериф тихонько приоткрыл дверь в ее комнату: Свон, свернувшись калачиком на кровати, прижимала к груди какой-то листочек и тихо плакала. Немного потоптавшись на пороге, Грэм решил все же оставить девушку одну, несмотря на желание обнять и утешить. Вздохнув, он спустился вниз и, сев за стойку администратора, стал ждать приезда доктора.

* * *

Эта вылазка на кладбище так Руби изнурила, что она решила принять душ, чтобы согреться и взбодриться. Девушка стояла под горячими струйками воды, наслаждаясь теплом. Шум льющейся воды помогал расслабиться и привести мысли в порядок. Она вытерлась полотенцем и одела чистую одежду.

Странно, что доктор еще не приехал. Руби посмотрела на спящую Миллс. Мадам мэр так и спала в мокрой одежде. Нельзя ее так оставлять. Порывшись в шкафу, девушка достала одну из своих теплых рубашек и присела на кровать. Руби с интересом стала рассматривать лицо женщины. Оно сейчас не было строгим и властным, к какому Лукас привыкла. Сейчас оно выглядело мягким и добрым. Руби вдруг представила как Миллс улыбается. От чего-то девушке стало казаться, что существует и другая ее сторона, которую никто никогда не видел: ласковая, добрая, искренняя, любящая. Впервые Руби имела возможность хорошенько рассмотреть эту женщину. Определенно, у нее аристократические черты лица: тонкие брови, аккуратный нос, изящная линия губ. Красивые темные волосы цвета молочного шоколада, среди которых не было ни одного седого волоса, разметались на подушке. "В юности, наверно, она была первой красавицей." - Усмехнулась младшая Лукас. - Наверняка парни лишались своих сердец, стоило им лишь заглянуть в глубину ее синих глаз, пленницей которых чуть не стала сама Руби, если бы мэр не заснула тогда на ней.

Девушка аккуратно расстегнула серый пиджак и принялась расстегивать пуговицы блузки, отчего-то краснея и чувствуя неловкость, когда ее пальцы случайно коснулись груди женщины. Справившись со всеми пуговицами она распахнула блузку и, аккуратно просунув руки под обнаженную спину мэра, приподняла ее и прислонила к себе, положив голову Миллс себе на плечо. Сняв пиджак и блузку, она аккуратно одела на женщину красную клетчатую рубашку и, поддерживая за спину, уложила обратно на кровать. Сонно зевнув, Руби стала застегивать пуговицы.

Кора парила в просторах безмятежности: спокойствие, счастье и какое-то новое чувство наполняли все ее существо. И одно имя "Руби" было повсюду. Словно она плыла в вибрациях этого имени и ей было хорошо. Она помнила, как погрузилась в те зеленые глаза и утонула в теплоте рук. Сквозь замутненное сознание Кора почувствовала прикосновения нежных пальцев к своей коже. Перед глазами моментально возник дерзкий образ Руби, медленно раздевающей ее. Девушка неотрывно смотрела ей в глаза и соблазнительно улыбнулась, резко распахнув блузку мэра. Кора забыла как дышать. Волна возбуждения прокатилась по всему телу, горячим эхом отдаваясь внизу живота. Миллс хотела ее. Но сейчас хозяйкой положения была Руби. "Плохая девочка." - Мэр улыбнулась, когда брюнетка медленно расстегнула свой черный кружевной бюстгальтер и отбростла его в сторону. Кора с жадностью смотрела на грудь девушки, но утолить ее голод могло только одно. Знающая улыбка появилась на губах Руби. Не отрывая взгляда от глаз мэра, девушка плавно опустилась сверху на Миллс и накрыла ее губы поцелуем.

Руби как раз заканчивала застегивать пуговицы на рубашке мадам мэр, когда заметила, что женщина начала учащенно дышать. Лукас наклонилась убрать прядь волос с лица и нежно, успокаивая, погладила Миллс по щеке, когда женщина издала звук, похожий на стон.

- Руби. - Тихо выдохнула Кора.

- Да? - Девушка наклонилась ниже, чтобы лучше слышать.

- Руби. - Снова позвала мэр тихим шепотом.

- Да? - Лукас наклонилась еще ближе.

- Руби. - Передразнил женский голос из приоткрытого окна.

Лукас обернулась. Сердце замерло в груди, когда она увидела ту, кого они сегодня хотели схватить. Вампира! Тварь хищно смотрела на нее и обнажила клыки. Девушка лихорадочно соображала, куда она дела пистолет, но вспомнила, что он был без дротика. Они были совершенно беззащитны перед этим ужасным монстром. Руби почувствовала, как Миллс слабо сжала ее руку. Мэр была сейчас в опасности по ее вине.

Кора медленно повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть, что отвлекло Руби от их занятия. Если бы у нее были силы закричать, она бы закричала. Миллс нашла ладонь брюнетки и сжала ее, попытавшись отползти вместе с девушкой к двери, но тело ей не подчинялось. Руби посмотрела на нее взглядом, полным решимости. "О, нет! Что задумала эта девчонка?"

- Руби. - Позвала вампир. - Иди ко мне. - Приказала она, когда их глаза встретились.

Кора еще сильнее сжала руку Руби, но ее пальцы соскользнули и бессильно сжались в кулак. Лукас послушно встала и подошла к окну.

"Чао." - Вампирша послала Миллс воздушный поцелуй и, подхватив Руби, в ту же секунду исчезла из окна.

Кора почувствовала укол в плечо.

Перед глазами появилось лицо доктора Вэйла. - Я ввел Вам антидот, сейчас будет лучше. - Он улыбнулся.

- А где Руби? - Грэм был удивлен, не обнаружив свою помощницу в комнате.

- Здесь был вампир, она забрала Руби. - Пробормотала Миллс, еле шевеля непослушными губами. Находясь под действием транквилизатора, ее сознание было еще задурманено. Антидот быстро действовал и вскоре Кора смогла самостоятельно сесть. В защитном жесте она обхватила руками согнутые колени, с трудом приходя в себя после пережитого ужаса. Перед глазами мелькнули красные клетчатые рукава. На ней была рубашка Руби, которую она сразу не заметила. Сердце больно сжалось в груди.

- Как я здесь оказалась? - Спросила Кора, возвращая себе самообладание.

- Мы искали вампира на кладбище. Руби выстрелила в Вас дротиком со снотворным, спутав в тумане с Салли.

- Если ее похитила Салли.. - Начал Вэйл, подозревая недоброе.

- Мы найдем Руби. - Уверенно ответил Грэм. - И обезвредим вампира.

- Нет. - Твердо сказала мэр. - Вы убьете вампира.


End file.
